Occult
by Musashi Den
Summary: Obi-Wan forms an odd bond with another padawan and it effects the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many women in the Jedi order. It wasn't that they weren't allowed to join, the religion was open to everyone. Even with a low midi-clorian count there was a place within the temple walls if one shared the same views and were loyal to the Republic. Even if they were raised in the temple padawan females would often seek a life outside the order soon after puberty - when they were given the choice to leave or stay. There were many dropouts in both sexes when it came time for them to face their trials. They'd emerge from their deprivation horrified and ready to renounce their former commitment in favor of living a life with more stability and less hallucinations - a life that wouldn't result in a gristly death while out on a mission for the Republic. There were still only a handful of female knights and only one master that sat on the council. When it came time for new padawans to be assigned to masters she seemed like the perfect choice for the one girl in the fresh crop of hopefuls. But when given the option she refused the girl presented to her as did most of the other masters.

As Obi-Wan stood there with the rest of the viable padawans he felt bad for her - halfway through the eligible masters and all of them had refused her for one reason or another. Apparently she already had a master but he died under 'mysterious circumstances'. There were rumors that she killed him in a fit of anger or that he committed suicide when he saw darkness in her. There was even talk that he had tainted their bond by molesting her and one of the other masters found out and had him exiled. But those were just stupid rumors spread behind her back when the other boys saw her walking alone. Something had to have happened the way they tried to pass her off to a female master this time.

"Unfortunate it is that no one volunteers." Yoda remarked. "Great potential this padawan has. The dark side she may fall to if not properly trained." Obi-Wan heard one of the other boys snicker and whisper that 'she'd be kind of hot as a Sith'. She just cast her eyes to the floor. Anyone could see she was eager to get on with her training but she was stunted by the black mark of a dead master.

"I volunteer." Master Windu spoke up before he rose from his seat. A roll of murmurs went around the room. He hadn't had a padawan for nearly two decades. He seemed to like his duties of being on the council rather than teaching a teenager life lessons. She stared at him with wide eyes as he approached her. Obi-Wan noticed their similar skin colors and wondered if that was a deciding factor for him. She was clearly wary of him which made the other boys jeer. "Do you accept?"

"… I do." She responded. He then stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. The other masters nodded their approval and he took her aside to stand with the others that had been sorted out. After this they'd head to the temple where they'd make their oath and be bonded as Jedi and Apprentice. Obi-Wan was surprised when he and most of the other boys were not picked by a master that day. But as he saw the girl walking away with Master Windu he felt oddly better. She was beaming happiness now and it radiated through the force and into everyone within her immediate reach. She had waited so long and been rejected so many times - if she got a master anyone could and it made Obi-Wan feel optimistic. Even though he wouldn't gain his teacher for a while yet.

* * *

Only a few months went by before Obi-Wan saw her again but he barely recognized her as the same girl from the sorting ceremony. He had been away from the temple for sometime on missionary work detail until Qui-Gon took him under his wing. It came as a surprise to everyone considering Qui-Gon was still reluctant after 'losing' his last apprentice. But they saw potential in each other and were slowly bonding. As was the dark-skin girl and Master Windu. His seemingly permanent glare was slightly eased as he talked to her in the corridor. Her padawan braid was very thick by comparison but he remembered her hair being a mass of wild, brown curls before Windu cut it into the standard apprentice style.

"Do you know that girl?" Qui-Gon's voice broke Obi-Wan's train of thought and he nearly bumped into his master when he stopped to look at her too.

"No."

"You want to." It wasn't really a question or a statement but Obi-Wan still denied it. He shook his head rabidly when Qui-Gon glanced at him. "I'm going to talk to Mace - you can follow me if you want." Without getting an answer he headed over to them and Obi-Wan ran to catch up. He thought of bailing out at the last minute which is why he appeared to do what looked like a dance step to correct his trajectory. Right before they were within an ear shot Mace whispered something to his padawan - she looked at Obi-Wan and chuckled. Barely covering her lips so he wouldn't catch their speculation.

'Great first impression, Kenobi. Now you're going to be known as the one who dances.' He thought to himself. Qui-Gon greeted Mace and they exchanged pleasantries as the two teenagers stood there awkwardly avoiding looking at each other. That is until Qui-Gon mentioned her.

"Ah yes, my padawan - this is Three." Mace introduced her. Silence fell between them as they waited for her last name.

"Three?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well it used to be 'Three-of-Fifteen' but when the others dropped out I was just 'Three'."

"Three of Fifteen what?" Qui-Gon asked - intrigued by the odd designation.

"Three of fifteen orphans. Apparently I arrived in a group of fifteen other baby girls that were never given names." She explained. "My guess is the nursery droid wasn't given the instruction to name us and it stuck."

"I think I remember that." Qui-Gon said as he scratched his chin. "There was a transport crash nearby and the only survivors were fifteen infants from various star systems. It was suspected that they were being illegally sold into the slave trade. They were only supposed to be here temporarily but their relatives were never found."

"My friend Twelve is training to be the new nursery administrator. The others…" Three trailed off and shrugged.

"You didn't name her?" Qui-Gon asked Mace.

"I don't want one." She answered just as he was opening his mouth to answer. Instead Mace gave Qui-Gon a knowing look - saying without words how much he had to deal with when it came to her. Giving her a name she didn't want would only complicate things.

"This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon finally introduced him.

"Ah yes, so graceful on his feet." Three said and the two masters chuckled at her dry wit. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He let her poke fun at him - she was just a girl after all. She gave him a look as if she heard his misogynistic thoughts. Maybe she saw it in his body language. Either way she looked him up and down before she went about ignoring him. This gave him plenty of time to get a good look at her as their masters exchanged news and gossip. Her skin was brown and smooth - it made him mildly envious. There were currently two horrible red pimples on his right cheek, a rather large one on his chin and he seemed to be developing a mole of some sort on his forehead. Her lips and eyes seemed kind of large to him. Her nose was almost flat against her face and her nostrils were a little wide set. Her cheeks were round and her chin was narrow. He briefly wondered what star system people like her and Master Windu came from. They were rare it must've been really far away.

Obi-Wan's attention was suddenly on her mouth. Three licked over her bottom lip before drawing it between her teeth. Maybe it was a nervous gesture because of his close speculation but her tongue was so pink and her teeth were really white against her complexion. His eyes traveled down her thin neck to where her robes covered her. He suddenly felt like someone was looking at him.

"Lost in thought, Kenobi?" Mace asked. When he glanced up at the man he lifted his eyebrows - asking what he had been looking at so intently. He started to sweat when he realized Mace had caught him staring at Three's chest. His face flushed - how would he explain it had been a fluke? He had been staring at her lips and his eyes just traveled downward for a second.

"Time to enroll him in THAT class already, eh?" Qui-Gon said as he nudged Mace. They both chuckled. "Maybe you'll see Three there." He offered Obi-Wan a glimmer of hope that he would see her again.

"Maybe." Mace said before he said his goodbyes and steered Three down the hall. Obi-Wan noticed the way Mace put his hand on the back of her neck to guide her. She already had downy black curls growing along her hair line. He was shaken from his revelry when Qui-Gon cleared his throat.

"You feeling alright?" He asked. He was really inquiring whether or not Obi-Wan liked her. It wasn't against the rules to be fond of anyone in particular but if it went unchecked it could lead to deeper feelings. Desire, greed, possessiveness, jealousy, unrequited longing - he didn't want his padawan straying into emotions that could lead to the dark side before he got a chance to explain them and teach him how to overcome them.

* * *

Mace over estimated his ability to train a young female. It wasn't that he knew nothing about them - it wasn't so long ago he was looking after Depa but she had been older. She had already become familiar with her body. When ever he asked Three what was bothering her she would give him this forlorn look like she knew he didn't want to know. Ever since the incident when her cycle began he had started outsourcing her woman troubles to someone else. Oddly enough he didn't seek help from Depa or the few females in the order. Nothing good would come of them telling her to suppress everything and keep it inside. Instead he sought help from an old friend.

"Friend?" Three asked as he led her to the boutique the woman operated. She opened it after years of saving credits working in a popular brothel not to far from the Jedi temple on Coruscant. He gave her look for intruding on his thoughts and she just stared at him inquisitively.

"Friend sounds better than 'random woman I met while out drinking and breaking rules that you are never to break'. Sana is my friend. She's your friend too… or would you rather be put in THAT class with the other padawan boys… and their collective leering whenever a female body part is mentioned."

"Mace you're so sweet." Sana said from where she stood behind the counter. "You're so charming when you're threatening teenage girls."

"Sana." He greeted her. He moved to take his usual seat behind the counter. He only stopped for a moment and leaned down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. She then led Three to the back so they could talk. The room where they talked was small but private. The floor was covered in plush pillows and the ceiling and walls were holo-screens that simulated the sky - whether it be clear blue skies or dark space littered with stars. It was normally where Sana meditated. They both took off their shoes before entering.

"What's on your mind today, Three?" She asked as they sat down.

"Just what master Windu said - it's the boys at the temple. They seem to be going back and forth between hating me and liking me. Some of them do both at the same time. It's infuriating and asinine. Why can't they just tell me how they feel? If they're angry with me that's against the rules - so is hating me. They'll turn to the dark side if they keep it up."

"Because men are stupid." Sana said like it was obvious. "All of them - dumb as rocks. They convince themselves that they are so much better but they're not. They're lame, smelly tauntauns - wagging their dick size around."

"Even Master Windu?" They both looked at the door when they heard Mace cough loudly out front.

"We both know the answer to that." Sana said as she twiddled one of her long sandy blond dreadlocks. "Just ignore them. They are not worth your time. As far as you're concerned you are what's important, what's relevant. Everything about you is exactly the way it should be."

"Really? Because other girls my age have breasts." Three said flatly. Sana chuckled when Three looked down at her chest and pouted.

"Breasts aren't important." She said. Three gave her a skeptical gaze before she glanced down at Sana's ample bosom. "I know - with a 65 inch chest I really don't have a leg to stand on with that argument. My breasts were literally how I used to make money."

"Master Windu likes them." Three snorted. Sana burst into laughter and it made Three chuckled as well. When ever she laughed loud like that it meant whatever Three had said was totally true. Most of the time it was a slightly inappropriate statement about her master's relationship with the former call girl. But Sana never chastised her. She was rather proud of her auld occupation and that she knew such a powerful Jedi. She was slowly teaching Three not to be ashamed of herself just for being a woman.

"That's true but even if you never grow a pair it doesn't make you any less amazing." Sana said. "Your skin is beautiful, your eyes are lovely and your smile is perfect. But outer beauty is only one aspect. You can really stick it to those boys by being smarter than them."

"I am." Three said proudly. "Except for maybe one, the other padawans are of average intelligence."

"Oh? Tell me about this 'one'."

"He's Qui-Gon Jinn's newest apprentice. His name is Qbi-Wan Kenobi."

"Is he cute?" Sana asked. Three made a face. "No?"

"He's so pale I can sometimes see the color of his veins beneath his skin." She said. "His eye lashes are red. His lips are thin. He's weird!" Three said quickly. Sana thought it was funny that Obi-Wan's appearance was considered weird in a world full of so many different humanoid species. Not to mention some of the more bizarre droid designs she has been seeing lately.

"Why?"

"He stares at me." Three answered.

"Let me guess - he barely speaks to you, gets oddly clumsy in your presence, turns kind of red when you look at him."

"Well his hair is red so he's already red." Three pointed out. "But yeah he does all those things."

"He likes you." Sana deduced.

"I don't think that's true. None of the boys like me. They only speak to me to insult me. And the only reason I get invited to any of their little parties is because of the other two girls in our level. Obi-Wan likes one of them, they're pale like him and he never gets nervous in their presence."

"… Is there some reason you think no one likes you?" Sana asked. Three looked away from her for the first time since they entered the room. Sana wasn't Force sensitive but she suddenly felt very apprehensive - like she asked something that made Three very sad. Sana remembered Three told her that Mace was her second master and wondered if the reason everyone picked on her was because of what happened to her first master.

"No. They just don't like me. Be it the way I look or what ever. Do they really need a reason? They're all stupid right?" She asked - skirting the question.

"Yes." Sana forced a smile and quickly changed the subject to something she knew would make Three happy. They talked about where Mace took her, how they trained and Sana was glad to hear they'd sojourn to Ilum soon for a very important padawan right of passage. When they went back out to the front Mace stood up and stretched. He noticed a slight improvement in his bond with Three and gave her some creds to go buy some namana twists. He stayed behind to talk to Sana in private. "She's fine. Normal teenage insecurities. Nothing 'dark side' worthy." He gave her a look when she passed off the seriousness of the dark side. She smiled and straightened his tunic just to have an excuse to touch him. "You're doing a good job so far, Mace. As long as you're proud of her accomplishments—"

"I am."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?" Mace asked skeptically.

"Keep an eye out for that pale, redheaded kid… Oh-pee."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. Is there something up with him?" Sana asked out of curiosity.

"They're on the same level. I know his master. Never sensed anything malicious from Kenobi. But he does have a long gaze when it comes to Three."

"He likes her." Sana said. Mace mimicked the same expression Three did when she first said it. "Trust me on this." She leaned in and kissed him before she showed him out.

* * *

"Don't be nervous." Mace said as he guided Three through the crystal temple on Ilum. The inside of the temple was surprisingly warm considering the chilly temperature and steady winds outside. There were several other masters and padawans there - some of which gave the two odd looks as they made their way into the cavernous rooms.

"Y'know that's a paradox. You tell me not to be nervous and all I can think about is things I should be nervous about and it makes me nervous." Three said.

"Like what?" He asked as they found a place to meditate. Three sat down and crossed her legs.

"Like how if I don't get this right then I won't have a lightsaber and that my only future in the order will be that of a failure. Instead of working to keep the peace in the galaxy I'll be pushing pencils at the inquiry desk or looking after the incoming younglings like some sad house wife. Forever known as that stupid den mother that thought she was 'Jedi material'." She rambled off. Her self doubt made Mace's heart fall for only a moment. He just sent a reassuring pulse through their bond.

"Clear your mind. That is not your future."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. No one knows your future and that means it can be anything. And I believe the force is strong within you. And if it's not, you'll learn how to strengthen it - prove everyone who doubts you wrong. Become a great inspiration for other girls by bypassing the other men - becoming a powerful Jedi."

"More powerful than you?" She asked as she peaked out of one eye. He glanced at her.

"Maybe. But you'll never get there unless you believe you can. Now… clear your mind." He repeated.

Three closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her master watching over her. Their bond allowing her delve deeper into the force. The crystals surrounding them started letting off a mild warmth that pulsed with her heart beat. Some were faster and some were slowly. She could see some of the light that shined off of them from behind her lids. She turned her hands palm up and opened her fingers. She was expecting to hear voices like so many other padawans described when they communed with the force. But it was all tactile for her, no sound just reverberating energy all around her. There was a ripple in her palm and she closed her fingers around the feeling and held on as the intense heat of the object flared. The beat speeding up until it eventually came into tune with her heart beat. When it calmed down she opened her eyes and looked in her hand. There in her fist was a white crystal. Three frowned before she looked around at the blue and green crystals in the walls.

"What happened?" She asked as she showed Mace. "Did I do it wrong?" He just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe it? While on Ilum."

"No I can't." Griped one of the padawans. Obi-Wan looked up when his anger carried through  
the force. "She made it up or cheated somehow. White Pontite doesn't grow on Ilum." He said.  
They all looked at Three when she walked in the small study hall. She regarded their stares for  
a moment before she brushed it off. Her conﬁdence was strong, it made Obi-Wan's stomach  
ﬂutter. Her new lightsaber was latched to her belt as if it had always been there. She wasn't  
nervous about it like most padawans. Obi-Wan's saber still felt heavy on his side - it was rare  
that he didn't notice the presence of it. Much like Three - this morning he could almost feel her  
coming.

"Three! Can we see it?" One Twi' lek girl pleaded as she put her books down.

"Did you really get it on Ilum - you sure Master Windu didn't take you somewhere else?"

"I saw them there. Three you got a white pontite crystal from Ilum - that's amazing!" Some of the  
boys were glad for her but the one who claimed she cheated just stood up and blocked her  
admirers.

"Lying it not allowed amongst Jedi." He said.

"Neither is aggression." Three countered. She took up her lightsaber and willed it forth. They all  
gasped at the white energy blade. The hum of it was quiet but the light it produced was brilliant.  
"I've been told my particular crystal has a calming effect. Even though it is a particularly  
powerful saber it may never see a ﬁght because it may sooth my opponent's temper. Is it  
working?" She glanced at the boy and he did seem to back off slightly. "Speaking of sabers,  
where's yours?" He shut his mouth and turned away from her.

"A real Jedi doesn't need to show off. That's why you'll never be one." He sneered before he  
crossed his arms and sat down. Three turned off her saber and put it on her belt.

"If that is what you think." She shrugged and took her seat. "You're wrong." she added. The two  
girls giggled and the other boys heckled their friend. He just pouted and told them to shut up.  
Three was preparing for class when she felt eyes on her. She didn't have to look to know it was  
Obi-Wan - stuck in one of his awed stupors. She could feel his adoration, words popping up in  
her head:

 _Amazing! She's so amazing!_  
 _… She's so beautiful…_

* * *

"You were right." Three said as soon as she sat down with Sana.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "About what?" Three chuckled before she ﬁddled with her braid.  
Sana suddenly felt very content while looking at Three. She was surprised, delighted but  
reserved and humble like a good Jedi should be. She was signiﬁcantly more self assured than  
in their previous sessions. Something big had happened.

"Obi-Wan likes me. He thinks I'm beautiful."

"He told you?" Sana asked excitedly.

"No. I heard his thoughts."

"Is that a Jedi thing?"

"Sometimes, if you're force sensitive your thoughts and emotions can travel along the bond all  
Jedi share and can be felt and heard by others near you… if you're open to them." Three said  
as if she was reciting more mantra from her teachers.

"Great. So he likes you - I love being right." Sana said cockily.

"Should I have sex with him?"

"No!" They jumped when Mace suddenly yelled from out in the front room. When there were no  
other signs that he was in distress Three slapped her hand over her face.

"Ugh, kill me." She whined. She had just gotten done explaining the bond - of course her master  
heard that.

"He's right actually. You went from zero to ﬁve hundred. Him liking you means nearly nothing on  
that long road to being ready and worthy of sex. You're like sixteen years old - there's no rush."  
Sana said - she was sure it put Mace at ease. "Plus aren't Jedi celibate?" Three gave her a look  
\- she was a former call girl that was now 'friends' with a Jedi master. In all honesty if Jedi were  
celibate there was no logical reason they would know each other. They weren't related, she was  
never in need of protection, she wasn't a politician with the Republic and she never had  
ambitions to join the order. The only reason she knew Mace Windu was because he broke that  
rule of 'celibacy' and self control more than once. He broke that rule so many times she stopped  
charging him. "My point is give it time. Try actually having a conversation with him. With your  
mouths - speaking through the force doesn't count."

"Okay."

"That being said if you have any questions about sex I'll be happy to tell you." Sana offered.

"I think my master is at his limit on that subject - let's give him a break."

* * *

Three wasn't sure if it was luck or misfortune that landed her and Mace on several missions with Qui-  
Gon and Obi-Wan. The group worked well together. Obi-Wan was in heaven. All it took was one  
question to start a conversation with Three and the awkward distance between them began to  
close. The other boys at the temple didn't see their progression over the year they spent  
together accompanying their masters. They just saw the end results which seemed to be that  
they became best friends over night. The other padawans made fun of them spending so much  
time together - joking that they were breaking the rules with their 'marriage'. Or that it wouldn't  
be so hard for Obi-Wan to stay celibate with such an 'ugly wife'. The boy who said that was the  
same one who hassled Three over her lightsaber. The comment about her looks really upset her  
more than any of his other jabs and Three stormed off.

"What is your problem?" Obi-Wan asked as he got in the boys face. His name was Van - a  
rather average humanoid with pale skin and dark hair. Despite his nasty attitude towards Three  
he was well liked by the other apprentices. Obi-Wan had seen him duel, he was quite skilled  
and powerful - there was even talk of him being the 'chosen one'. Which might explain his  
condescending behavior. But the way he degraded Three every chance he got was not the Jedi  
way.

"Just trying to weed out the weaklings." Van said. "Plus it's against the rules for one Jedi to kill  
another - she shouldn't even be here."

"What are you talking about? Three has never killed anyone."

"Master Zu would beg to differ." He said. He must've decided that was all the time he would give  
Obi-Wan and walked off. Most of the other boys had grown out of that kind of heckling. When  
they were younglings everyone teased everyone else but now that they were knights in training  
that kind of unjust resentment was cause for reprimands. Van was careful not to insult Three in  
front of the other masters so there was no proof he deserved a talking to. Obi-Wan went in  
search of Three when he sensed her sadness. She was somewhere alone, dark, trying to  
convince herself that what Van said didn't matter.

 _'He doesn't know you. He doesn't see what makes you beautiful.'_ Obi-Wan sent his feelings  
through their bond. They had been gooﬁng around when they formed it - on some random  
mission that was going slowly they did the standard procedure rather than play another game of  
cards. They were trying to mimic how they were joined with their masters but half the time their  
connection didn't work. He would look at her, sending messages that never made it through and  
other times the things he wanted to keep to himself she heard loud and clear. She never  
seemed to hear his adoration and respect but his urgent need to relieve himself would always  
reach her for some reason. "I'd really like you to know how great you are but all you'll know is  
how I haven't peed all morning." Obi-Wan froze when he heard Three laugh. It was odd to hear  
it through their link but ultimately a relief.

 _'Thank you, Obi-Wan.'_ He smiled, hearing her voice for a second before all her feelings of  
inadequacy vanished. Their link went silent and he sighed. Obi-Wan didn't understand why Van  
still despised her. Everything he had found weird about her when he ﬁrst saw her were now  
things he loved about her. The shape of her bistre eyes. Her plump full lips. All her even brown  
skin.

 _'Are you sure that's not just hormones talking?'_ Obi-Wan jumped when he heard Qui-Gon in his  
head. He sprayed the urinal and part of the wall before he got control of his aim.

 _'Master, those are **private** thoughts.'_ He said. He had yet to learn how to hide things from his  
master - it was one of the ﬁnal lessons in his Advanced Force Techniques class. Once he  
learned it he'd be able to keep Qui-Gon from poking into his deeper thoughts and feelings.

 _'You should tell her how you feel.'_ Qui-Gon suggested.

 _'What? Isn't that against—'_

 _'So is forming a bond with another **padawan**.'_ Qui-Gon pointed out.

* * *

Obi-Wan was certain now that his master was arranging their team ups with Master Windu and  
Three. When Obi-Wan asked why he was pushing them together Qui-Gon just shrugged and  
said he 'thought they'd be good for each other'. The cryptic behavior led Obi-Wan to believe that  
his master had seen something - maybe a premonition about his future. That having a closer  
relationship with Three would not be such an egregious breach of the code. It could be worse,  
he could be paired with Van and have to endure his boasting and bullheadedness. The way he  
talked about females made Obi-Wan cringe. It was like he hated them - all of them no matter the  
color. Van was going to be cause for concern, he could almost feel it.

"Van's a jerk." Three said. Obi-Wan glanced at her. For a moment he thought she heard his  
thoughts along their hit-or-miss chain. But it turned out she was still miffed about being called  
ugly. _'Sana is right, I'm beautiful. She's wise - Van is petty.'_ That he heard in his head.

"Who's Sana?" Obi-Wan asked before he could stop himself. Three looked at him sharply -  
glaring in a way that made him scoot back from her a little. Her expression eased when she  
realized what she was doing.

"A friend of mine. She's not in the order." She answered truthfully.

Obi-Wan had no reason to use the information against her. If Van had asked she'd suddenly  
become mute and deaf. The boy was a manipulative little bastard who used any knowledge  
against anyone who didn't gravel at his feet. Obi-Wan was his polar opposite - naturally curious,  
kind hearted and genuine.

"Hold still." Three instructed as she reached for him. He froze thinking  
there was some kind of animal or insect creeping up his sleeve. She reached out with one ﬁnger  
and swiped at his cheek. He tried not to lean into her hand when she removed the eyelash from  
his face. Until now they had barely shared any affectionate touching save for reassuring pats on  
the shoulder and playful braid pulling. She had woven a bead into the end of his and that had  
been an amazing ten minutes of close contact.

"It's red!" She chuckled as she gave the little hair a closer look. She then studied his face, taking  
in his rust colored eyelashes and the clear blue of his eyes. After a very long moment of staring  
at each other Three held up the lash on the tip of her ﬁnger. "Make a wish." Obi-Wan smirked  
before he closed his eyes. The things he could wish for in a moment like this. She was already  
sitting next to him, her legs crossed and her knee brushing his. He ﬁnally decided on something  
and took her hand to hold it steady as he blew the lash off her ﬁnger. He felt the jolt it sent  
through her when his breath brushed her skin. She sat up a little straighter. Obi-wan worried that  
he had gone too far - that she was going to shy away from him. He had no idea if she shared  
Master Qui-Gon's lofty interpretation of the code.

"Three—"

"Can I try something?" She asked. Obi-Wan just nodded. He was pleasantly surprised when she  
leaned forward and kissed him. It felt like she didn't really know what she was doing. She  
pursed her lips after a second and leaned a little closer. Obi-Wan realized he wasn't kissing her  
back and over compensated. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed his tongue  
against her lips. The action made her jerk back. "Eww!"

"Sorry." Obi-Wan pulled away quickly. He felt like burying himself alive when he saw the  
disgusted look on her face. She wiped her mouth and glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"A kiss."

"No. What I was doing was a kiss." Three said. "Did you learn that from a Gungan?"

"Sorry." He apologized again. "Wanna give it another go?"

"Sure. Keep your tongue in your own mouth this time."

"Ok." He nodded eagerly. She got close again and pressed their lips together. There was  
something oddly satisfying about it. Contact like this wasn't against the rules but he could feel  
himself growing more attached to her. The thought of her doing this to anyone else made him a  
little irritated. He put the code out of his mind when she sighed. Why would they forbid this? It  
was nice. Chaste and so sweet. It made him happy - his heart ﬂuttered when she rested her  
hand on his knee. She pulled back when he moaned.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ﬁne." He said and put his hand over hers quickly. He used his other hand to cup her  
chin. He pulled her back in - kissing her, being sure to keep his tongue to himself. He really  
wanted to use it though, play with hers and taste the inside of her mouth but she wanted to take  
it slow and he respected that. For all he knew this was her ﬁrst kiss.

 _'It is.'_ Her voice pinged through their chain and it made him smile. He and Master Qui-Gon  
seemed to save a lot of women from peril and as a thanks they'd give them kisses— Three  
suddenly pulled away from him. "Now is not the time to be thinking about all the random  
ﬂoozies that you've had your mouth on." She said.

"Of course you heard that part." Obi-Wan sighed. "Why couldn't you hear the part where I was  
thinking how this is so much more exciting than having some strangers tongue in my mouth."

"Boys really do have it better." Three said. "When ever I save a guy he just tells me 'he could've  
done that' or 'he was ﬁne all along'. I know we don't do this for gratuity - I have to remember  
that." She took a breath like she was trying to calm herself.

"Never mind that right now." Obi-Wan tried to get her mind off of how terrible people could be.  
Jedi saw the worst of the worst most of the time. It was really easy to lose hope for the universe  
because of how selﬁsh everyone was. Their unwarranted hubris and disregard for other living  
things. The Force taught them the connection and signiﬁcance of all life. And there were many  
great things about life. He'd show her if he could.

"Is it really better when you use your tongue?" She asked - seemingly out of the blue. Obi-Wan  
looked at her sharply - had he been thinking that?

"Yes." He nodded quickly.

"I think I wanna try it." Three said as she played with his braid. Obi-Wan smiled wide and leaned  
in.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Tilt your head a little." Three did as she was told and Obi-  
Wan kissed her. When he licked along her bottom lip she gasped and he slipped his tongue  
inside. At ﬁrst Three didn't like it. The further he went the wider she had to open her mouth. It  
was slippery and the taste of his mouth wasn't entirely unpleasant. The sensation it sent through  
her was strange. It made her squeeze her legs shut. Obi-Wan pulled back a little just to see if  
she was still alright with it. From the way she followed him he guessed yes, she was. Despite  
the way she ﬁdgeted and tensed. He put his hand on the back of her neck and she jerked away  
at that.

"Not there." Three said sternly. He understood. It was where Master Windu held her to connect  
with her. He ventured down instead and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her  
hands on his bicep and leaned further into the kiss. It was thrilling and a little scary. His entire  
body kind of throbbed - urging him to seek more. Lap at her tongue, suck her plump lips. Obi-  
Wan caught some of the stronger feelings that pinged along their sporadic connection. She was  
excited, frightened - so aroused she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I'm going to touch you." Obi-Wan said after he pulled away. Three looked absolutely terriﬁed at  
his statement. Sana had told her quite a few horror stories about the times men had touched her  
the wrong way. "It won't hurt, I promise." He slid his hand up her thigh and she jumped out of  
her seat and paced away from him.

"No." She said.

"Come on, Three. I just—"

"I said no!" She suddenly yelled at him. Sana taught her that if she wasn't comfortable doing  
something then she should make it clear - no matter how any man pushed and tried to talk her  
into it. She didn't want to raise her voice to Obi-Wan but she had to get her point across. "I don't  
want to. Not here. It's not right."

"Okay." Obi-Wan said calmly. "You wanna kiss? We can just do that." He offered. She paced for  
a second longer before she sat next to him again.

 ** _'Obi-Wan!'_** He jumped away from her when he heard Qui-Gon.

"Master?" He looked around the transport ship for any sign of him but that call had come  
through their bond. Three looked like she was also receiving something from Master Windu.

"We have to go! They're trapped!" Three leapt up and ran out towards the building their masters  
had gone to. Apparently negotiations had gone badly with the 'natives' and to prove they weren't  
going to fold to the Republic and their Jedi guard dogs they were going to execute Mace and  
Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan followed Three through the corridors and they fought their way through the  
guards to where their masters were being held. Obi-Wan was trying to get the door open when  
he was shot. Three spotted the guard too late and he got a blast off before Three could disarm  
him with the force." **Obi-Wan!** "

"I'm ﬁne - the door is open. Go, **go**!" He insisted as he pressed his hand to his arm in an attempt  
to stop the pain. Three ran in the small cell and freed Mace and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was back on  
his feet by the time they came running out into the hall. They were insight of their transport  
when it suddenly exploded in a ball of ﬂames. They doubled back into the building - ﬁghting their  
way down until they reached the street. They used the force to hasten their retreat - ducking  
down alleyways and eventually hiding in the basement of an abandoned building to avoid the  
guards that were sweeping the streets in search of them.

"Let me see." Three said as she pulled at Obi-Wan's tunic. He hissed as she helped him work  
his injured arm out of his clothes. She shredded one of the sleeves and sprayed it with  
disinfectant from her belt. "Ew, yup that's white meat." She cringed at the sight of his laser burn.  
She pressed the sterile cloth to it and Obi-Wan gasped at the pain. She wrapped it and helped  
him back into what was left of his tunic. "There might be internal damage, try not to use it."

"I've radioed Coruscant for backup. We've got at least an hour." Mace informed them as he put  
his communicator away. "Are you alright?" He asked before he checked Three for injuries. The  
only mark she had was from a guard that landed a lucky punch to the left side of her face. Her  
cheek was already starting to swell and bruise.

"I'm ﬁne. Obi-Wan got shot." She said before she went back to his side. Mace caught the  
affectionate look Obi-Wan gave her when she checked his pulse - presumably to see if he was  
going to go into shock. He was going to say something when Qui-Gon called him over to the  
other side of the room. He could see through the older man's thinly veiled attempt to distract him  
from the two teens by discussing what the Viceroy just attempted.  
They spent most of the time is silence so the guards wouldn't hear them. Mace and Three  
meditated while facing each other. He tried to assuage her fears and doubts.

 _'These people were only doing what they thought was right.'_

 _'How can they think **murder** is right?'_

 _'They have no respect for outsiders. They want to handle their problems on their own.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Pride. Shame. Arrogance. Any number of reasons they think we can't help.'_

 _'It's wrong to force our help on them.'_

 _'It's what they agreed to when they joined the Republic.'_

 _'The alternatives must've seemed more unpleasant— **oww!** '_

 _'Are you alright?'_

 _'My arm… it burns.'_

Mace opened his eyes and reached for Three. When he checked her arm for injuries he found  
none. She came out of her meditative trance a little slower. Mace thought he may have been  
missing something - shrapnel from the explosion, an insect sting, a muscle strain - but there  
was no reason she should be feeling pain. They both looked over when Obi-Wan hissed. No  
one noticed that he had fallen asleep and Qui-Gon moved to him when he saw the sweat  
beading his forehead.

"Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon shook him a little to try and wake him but he just moaned. His  
eyes rolled open for a second before he passed out again. "He's burning up."

"An infection from the laser blast?" Mace asked. "How could it be affecting him so quickly?"

"Something in the air on this planet. Something may have gotten in it before Three wrapped it."  
Qui-Gon said before he pried one of Obi-Wan's eyes open with his hand. Presumably to check  
the clarity of his corneas. He then unwrapped his bandage to check the skin.

"It didn't look like that when I wrapped it." Three said. The burn looked like it was spreading  
somehow.

"Have you been doing well in your healing course?" Mace asked Three.

"Me? You've both Masters—" She said as she looked at Qui-Gon.

"I barely passed." He shook his head. "Over thirty years ago." He added. Three looked at Mace.

"Never took it." He confessed. Three sighed and got closer to Obi-Wan. She took up her saber  
and opened it to get the crystal out. To stave off the growing infection she'd need to tap into the  
life force using her crystal as an enhancing conduit. She concentrated - she felt the pain in her  
arm like she did before. It almost consumed her for a moment. She felt so tired and cold, she  
wanted to curl up and sleep and just give in. She realized it was Obi-Wan's struggle she felt.  
She tapped into the life force - it was warm and ﬁlled her with energy. There was no pain and no  
darkness. She willed it through her crystal which suddenly ignited in her hand. She barely felt  
the ﬂames as she used everything in her to heal Obi-Wan. The pain eased and the infection  
retreated until the energy petered out. That was all she could do.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes just in time to see Three collapse on his chest.

* * *

A/N: So much for her rare crystal :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the healers at the temple Obi-Wan was free of infection in a matter of minutes but the burn would have to take time to heal. After just a few hours he was free to leave, albeit with his arm in a sling but no worse for wear. It wasn't hard to find Three - she was seeing a healer about her hand. Her crystal had been completely destroyed in her attempt to save him. She was chastised for taking such a risk. She was untrained and could've seriously hurt all of them by tapping into the life force and not being able to control what came out. Obi-Wan thought the speech she got wasn't called for. She did what was asked from her master to save his life. But now she was without a saber, not that she could hold it in her injured hand.

Three was right - there were a different set of rules for women. While Obi-Wan got pats on the back for being injured in the line of duty she got reprimanded and lectured for her actions. He'd have to find some way to thank her. She helped him, that's all that mattered to him. He would've lost his arm, probably died if not for her 'brash and dangerous disregard for proper protocol' as the masters on the council put it. Master Windu stood up for her - saying she had excellent potential for a proper healer. She bravely came to his rescue. Through their meditation she learned a valuable lesson about the Jedi code. She sacrificed her rare crystal without hesitation. Courage, knowledge and selflessness - she was a model Knight and was therefore promoted on the spot by Master Windu. She still had to complete her trials but it was official.

Obi-Wan was eager to see her. She'd be dressed different, her hair would be different - her braid would be gone. Their connection even felt different. Good, stronger. It made him feel better especially when he saw her. Her top ponytail undone - short dark curls falling over her forehead now. Her clothes were darker but her arms weren't covered. Her tunic was much longer with high slits on both sides - she had dark tights on underneath. She looked so grown up even though she was still seventeen.

"Obi-Wan." She smiled at him and it was suddenly so bright in the hall. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years - it had been less than 48 hours. She was careful of his sling and once they pulled away he took her bandaged hand. "I'm fine."

"But your saber—

"Can be replaced." Three interrupted. "Once I'm back on active duty Master Windu will take me back to Ilum for new crystal."

"They took you off of active duty?" Obi-Wan asked.

"By how surprised you are I'm guessing you're leaving on another mission in half an hour." She said and crossed her arms. She just shrugged it off. "That's fine. My suspension will give me more time to think about my future here."

"Oh? Are you thinking of going into the Consular division?" He asked hopefully. He wasn't stupid - he could feel her disappointment. He knew what she meant he just didn't want to say it and make it real.

"No, I'm wondering whether I should stay or not. My final trials are in a few weeks…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Don't decide anything just yet - can we talk more when I get back?" Obi-Wan asked. Three noticed Qui-Gon approaching them - undoubtedly coming to collect Obi-Wan for their mission.

"Sure. I'll be here." She assured him and forced a smile. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to tell her if she stayed they could be together but he couldn't. Truthfully he didn't want to have the responsibility of being her reason for staying. For half a second he wondered if Van was right - maybe she wasn't strong enough for the order. Qui-Gon always told him 'life wasn't fair or unfair - it just was'. If she felt as though she'd be better off dropping out then she had to do what was best for herself.

"Okay… Bye…" He said as he turned to meet Qui-Gon. It felt very awkward - like he had more to say but didn't have the courage to. She just waved at the two as they left.

* * *

'Face what you fear.'

Master Windu's last statement echoed in Three's head as she walked through the empty temple. It felt like she had gone through every wing of the building but she still hadn't found anything. It was how she knew she was still in deprivation - the temple was empty, still and quiet. There was even a lack of the Force which she knew was impossible - the Force was everywhere. It was especially vibrant within the temple with some many Jedi walking the halls. But this temple was dead, baron save for the few beams of sunlight that shined into the grey environment. Three kept walking, searching. She knew this was actually her fear. No nemesis but her own loneliness - reminding her that no one was in her corner.

'I'm here.' She turned when she heard Obi-Wan's voice. She went into a nearby door and saw a vision of Obi-Wan. The room changed - no longer the temple but a quaint private residence. As Three looked around she realized the room was a nursery. Obi-Wan turned to her and smiled. Her eyes immediately went to the infant in his arms. Sleeping soundly against his chest. Tan skin with a few auburn curls on it's head. 'There's mommy - where have you been?'

"I—" Three almost answered the hallucination but instead she took a step back. Obi-Wan looked worried for a moment.

"What's wrong, love?"

"This isn't…" She took another step back until she could reach the door. She went back through and slammed it shut. She had to stand there for a moment and breathe. She put the image out of her mind - that was what she desired, to be with Obi-Wan, to be able to have a life and a family but that wasn't her future. She couldn't think of anything worse than being pregnant. As soon as she thought that it seemed her belly ballooned out and she was suddenly standing in front of the Jedi council. Mace was there - avoiding her gaze. He looked so disappointed, so ashamed - taking her failures on his shoulders.

"Potential you had, squandered it you have." Yoda said.

"This… wait."

"Who is the father?!" Another council member demanded to know. She looked at Obi-Wan who was suddenly there in a seat of his own on the council. "Unacceptable!"

"You are both stripped of your rank and exiled from the order!"

Three closed her eyes tight and willed the vision away. They wouldn't do that. Her master wouldn't allow it. She did have a small fear of ruining Obi-Wan's tenure. The one good thing about the vision was that he had a seat on the council. She believed he was wise enough to be there. She opened her eyes to find she was back in the main temple - alone again. What disturbed her a little was that in her visions Obi-Wan looked older - his hair had been longer and he had the makings of a beard growing along his chin. The thought of him on the council, as a father - those roles suited him. It was the fact that he was involved with her that caused problems.

"You should leave." Three turned around and saw herself. Once again her mind made her appear older. "These are your fears. The only thing keeping them from becoming a reality is leaving." Another version of herself appeared next the one speaking. This one was older as well but she was wearing lighter clothing and she had an infant swaddled in her arms.

"Your heart knows that isn't true. You can show them. Show them all just how strong you are. You can have Obi-Wan. You can have his child. You can have your rank - you can be great. But you mustn't doubt yourself." She said as she smiled.

"You'll end up alone. Raising your bastards on your own - Obi-Wan will not leave the order for you. He'll disown them, cast you out and cleanse himself of your black curse."

"You know Obi-Wan would never do that. He loves you. Mace loves you - he'd be there for you if no one else would."

"You can only count on yourself. The order couldn't even be bothered to name you. You are just another in a long line of irrelevant females. You'll never be their equal. See how the council favors the boys. Obi-Wan was commended while you are condemned. Leave this empty place and seek more. You're worth more - you deserve more."

"You deserve happiness. You must find it." The vision of herself holding the child reminded her of the things Sana said to her. The darker dressed version was all of her fear - all her hatred and resentment for how she perceived her treatment in the order. If she held on to those feelings it would lead to the dark side and then she'd truly be alone. If she became a Sith then her master would shoulder the shame - branded forever for not being able to teach her the right way. She wouldn't let that happen. Her master didn't deserve it, he did the best he could and he taught her so much.

"I don't need you." She banished her darker thoughts and the vision faded. She looked at her lighter self. "I'm not sure if I want everything you represent."

"That's fine." The vision looked down at her bundled child. "There are many paths to happiness." She then faded as well.

Three felt life return to the temple. She could hear the murmur of distant voices, the hum of the city outside the walls. The lives of all the people going about their day. Their pleasures, their pains and the life force which they were all connected to. Three gasped as she opened her eyes. The deprivation room was still dark and silent save for the gentle lapping of the shallow water she lay in. She sat up, reveling in the feel of the water as it cascaded down her neck and over her shoulders. After several minutes she got up and sought out the door. She exited the room and found Mace waiting for her in the hall. He offered her a small smile and a towel. Confident that he knew what the look on her face meant. She was eager to find her way - she had let go of the stigma she had felt since she was a child.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She put her hand over her stomach - she felt it rumble and nodded.

"Yeah, how long was I in there?" She asked.

"About nine hours." He said like that was normal. Truthfully the trials varied from Jedi to Jedi. Some completed theirs in less than a minute - others took days. The longest on record was a week. "Wanna go to Dexter's?" Again she nodded and he guided her forward when it looked like she was still in awe of her epiphany.

* * *

Sana could barely contain her excitement when Three came into the shop alone. Sure she would miss seeing Mace so much but the sight of Three unescorted meant something big had happened. Her braid was gone. Her hair was free and she looked so happy. "Oh my goodness… you're a Knight!" Sana exclaimed as she hugged Three.

"As of last week." Three said. Sana pulled back and played with her hair.

"I like it this way. So curly and cute." She said. "So you're on your own now?"

"Sporadically." Three explained. "I'm a Knight but I still have to choose a division and pass certification. Master Windu might still take me along on his missions. But for the most part I am 'the master of my own actions'." Sana thought that last part might have been something out of the Jedi handbook.

"You're are glowing." She smiled for a moment before she gave Three a long look. "But there's something else too." Three lifted her brows - sometimes she suspected Sana was force sensitive. That wasn't the first time the older woman had been able to sense her feelings. Nevertheless Three felt a little nervous - this was her first session without her master, they could talk about anything. She could finally talk to someone about Obi-Wan. "It's that boy isn't it? The pale one - what's-his-name - Opee."

"Obi-Wan." Three corrected her. "Yes, we started… a um relationship." She jumped when Sana let out a loud squeal. She grabbed Three and led her into the back.

"Tell me absolutely everything about him." She said gleefully. "Do you have a picture?"

"Oh yeah." Three said as she reached inside her robe. She pulled out holo-device and pressed the button. When she found a recording of Obi-Wan she handed it to Sana and she watched as Obi-Wan levitated a book.

"He's handsome… my goodness look at that smile." Sana said. "What's that on his forehead?"

"A mole." Three answered. "He's got this beauty mark right under his right eye."

"How does he treat you?" Sana asked.

"Like he's amused by the way I behave - but he's not condescending like the other males. He listens when I talk. He likes the way I kiss - he thinks it's cute—"

"Whoa! Back up - you've kissed him?"

"Yes."

"In real life - not in a dream or through the force or whatever?"

"Yes."

"On the lips?"

"Yes." Three answered. Sana could tell by her tone she was getting frustrated. "He wanted to touch me - I kind of freaked out."

"That's normal." Sana said and clapped her hands together. "I've got so much to tell you now. So much you're going to learn about your body and his body." She searched through a nearby trunk and pulled out a few hollo-drives. "Be sure to lock your door - some of these are pretty graphic."

"Jedi dwellings don't have locks." Sana looked at her like that was the worst thing she had ever heard.

"Well then in that case I guess just be careful." Sana noticed the frown on her face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"This feels weird. Like… why don't the masters teach us about this sort of thing? Normal contact surely doesn't lead to the darkside. I mean when Obi-Wan stopped kissing me and we had to jump right into a fight I nearly lost my mind from the frustration."

"I guess they think you'll figure it out on your own. But for females it can be dangerous. People take advantage because we're the fairer sex. We suffer a lot more consequences from not knowing." Sana said. She looked at Three for a long moment before she pulled her into a tight hug. "You be careful out there on your own."

"I will. Don't worry." Three patted her back. Sana let her go and sighed.

"You're smart. That Obi-Wan does anything you don't like you punch him right in the balls." Three laughed at her suggestion. Hitting below the belt was against the rules of hand-to-hand combat but it was a rule that was only beneficial to boys.

"Y'know Sana I've been thinking - not all the girls in the temple have someone to confide in and teach them all the things you've taught me. The lessons about puberty and sex are seriously outdated and stacked against females. They just teach suppression, abstinence - keep the other girls ignorant of the dangers. I wish you could be on the council - you know a lot and you could be a great voice for Jedi women." Three said.

"Nah, I don't have the aptitude for that. You're an exceptional pupil - teaching you was easy. Plus I'm a little old to be going through the training, no?"

"I guess." Three said and chuckled.

"But, there's no reason you can't propose the idea of specialized lessons for girls to the council. A lot of them might go for it - be relieved at the thought they never have to answer a difficult feminine question."

"You really think I could?"

"Of course. If not you, then after you pass the knowledge will be lost and so will every future female that passes through that temple. Didn't you say the drop out rate was high for girls? It's because there's not really anyone they can look up to. You could be that beacon for them. You could make sure no girl is ever unsure of her place within the order."

"The idea is larger than life."

"You can do it. Just read those files, type up a lesson plan, outline what you want to do. How can they say no? You want to help - isn't that the very basis of the order."

"Something like that." Three smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't eager to return to the temple and Qui-Gon sensed this. He asked repeatedly if there was anything else - anyone else - that needed their help. He assured his apprentice that there was nothing, they could finally have some down time but that seemed to distress him even more. Prolonged time at the temple meant he'd run into Three and he'd have to face everything they left up in the air the last time they spoke. Normally if he spent more than a week away from the temple he'd send her a message. It had been nearly three months and he hadn't sent anything. She was probably furious with him. "Is something troubling you?" Qui-Gon asked as they were coming in for a landing.

"Yes." He blurted out. The instant he did he regretted it. Now he'd have to explain to his master how he had broken the rules. And if he lied that would be another disgrace of the code.

"It's your girl, isn't it?"

"I— wha—Master you know it's against the code to have…" He trailed off as Qui-Gon stared at him. "Yes but please don't refer to her as 'my girl'. It's Three, you remember her right?"

"Hard to forget someone who you traveled with for nearly a year." Qui-Gon nodded.

"She's already a Knight - she's probably realized what a mistake it was to kiss me and moved on. I didn't message her the whole time I was away she probably thinks I don't care—" He tensed when Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder. He was either about to be scolded or comforted - he was so flustered he couldn't sense anything from his master.

"Calm down." He instructed. "First off you haven't broken that big of a rule so put it out of your head that you're doing something terribly wrong. Mutual fondness is perfectly acceptable." Obi-Wan sighed - he felt a little better but Qui-Gon was known for disobeying the code so he'd have to verify that later. "Second if she really does care for you she won't hold it against you that you were preoccupied. If she didn't send you a message it means she was probably busy as well and didn't notice." The thought lifted some of the weight from Obi-Wan's shoulders. But now he was curious as to what Three had been doing in his absence. "Either way it's easily fixed. Go find her. Take her Dexter's for some dinner. Get caught up."

"Thank you master." Obi-Wan said before they disembarked. When the walk way extended from the ship he was surprised to see Three standing there on the landing platform. Qui-Gon nudged him in the shoulder to shake him out of his surprised stupor. Obi-Wan smiled wide and trotted to her.

"You're here." He said in complete disbelief. It was almost like he was dreaming. She didn't look upset or put off. In fact it looked like she had run to the landing as fast as she could as she was still out of breath. She smiled.

"I heard you're missions went well - I wanted to be here…Welcome back." She panted a little.

'I missed you.' They both heard the thought that pinged through their connection and chuckled. She looked so grown up with her hair loose. It had grown out a little - more lush and curly. The way she looked at him - she didn't have an ounce of malice towards him. In fact she seemed a little nervous - maybe she was lamenting not sending him a message. Qui-Gon was right, it didn't matter.

"Wanna come with me to Dexter's?" He asked.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan offered his arm and she looped hers in it. They were about halfway to Dexter's when he stopped and leaned over. She turned her head just in time to catch his kiss on her lips. Explaining in one small gesture what a million words couldn't convey. Three seemed less troubled about her future within the order. She wanted to stay, she felt purpose, she wanted to help people. She wanted to be with Obi-Wan but he could tell that was just an added incentive and it eased some of the apprehension he had been feeling about them being together. He wasn't her sole reason for staying. For the first time since they kissed he felt like he could handle this kind of relationship.

They ate dinner and got caught up just as Qui-Gon suggested. They talked so long the restaurant was closing by the time they noticed how late it was. When they got back to the temple it was almost devoid of life. Obi-Wan told her about all the places he had gone and she told him about how much she learned in her Consular courses as they walked to the 'padawan-commons'. It was a specific section of the temple that had two bedroom dwellings for Jedi that had an apprentice. "Are you and Master Windu still this way?" he asked as he headed down the hall.

"No. Since my trials I'm no longer a padawan and he let me move out on my own. Well not my 'own-own' but y'know over in the single room dwellings in tower four. Has my name on the door and everything." she said.

"Not that I'm counting but your trials… um courage?"

"When we rushed headlong and fool heartedly into that city to save Master Windu and Jinn." She said. He knew the detrimental remarks weren't her own but the snide comments of whoever had reviewed her trials. Her master wouldn't have added those in.

"Skill?"

"When I healed you without any prior knowledge of the art. Also counted as my 'trial of the flesh'." Three said. She took off her glove to show him the burn mark her crystal had left on her palm. He took her hand and gently ran his thumb over the rough scar. He could almost hear Van's vulgar jokes about 'hand jobs'. Thankfully he had yet to run into the other man.

"Spirit."

"I went into deprivation and faced myself." She said. "It didn't count as insight even though I was able to thwart my doubt and resist my desires when they were offered to me. But I'm working on something with Sana to make them realize I see beyond my own world."

"Wow." Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon says I have courage, skill and insight. I'm going to be honest flesh and spirit terrify me."

"You've already passed flesh." Three said as she touched his bicep where he had gotten shot. Thanks to the healers there was barely a mark there.

"Not the pound of flesh they were looking for I'm afraid."

"It's almost like the masters on the council hope that we die before we pass."

"The life of a Jedi isn't an easy one. Look at everything we have to do for the galaxy. We must be tested to make sure we will not crumble under such great responsibility." Obi-Wan said. "But there are somethings the trials can't prepare us for." He glanced at her. "There are somethings that make it easier…" He knew one day he'd have to make a decision - Three or his duty to the order. He wasn't ready to think about that. Right now he just wanted to kiss her. Allow himself that sweet contact. Indulge just a little - in all honesty it wouldn't hurt anyone. Certainly not the integrity of the order. He touched one of her little curls - twirled it around his finger and smiled. They didn't even glance around before they kissed. Once again it did wonders to relieve Obi-Wan's stress. Especially when she pulled back and playfully rubbed their noses together. Another soft peck and she giggled quietly when he put his hand on the small of her back. There was something different about her. She was more confident in the way she kissed him. She didn't tense up or seem disgusted when he slipped his tongue between her lips. It sent an intense jolt through him when she sucked it. Her lips were plush and warm around it. Three let out another soft chuckle and Obi-Wan felt like he was missing the joke.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"You didn't like it?" Three answered his question with another question.

"I— no it was fine."

"Just fine. I felt your skin heat up." She said as she ran her finger along the collar of his robe. He bit his bottom lip for a second when he felt her nail scratch him gently.

"Three—" They both jumped apart when they heard someone coming down the hall. Obi-Wan bumped into the door behind him. It opened a moment later and Qui-Gon looked at the pair for a moment.

"Good evening, Master Jinn." Three greeted him without missing a beat.

"Almost 'good morning'." Qui-gon commented on the late hour.

"Forgive us master—"

"No apologies needed." Qui-Gon interrupted. "I'm lucky to have such a promising Knight escorting my young apprentice around."

"Young? We're the same age." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Just making sure he got here safely." Three joked. They shared a chuckle and once again Obi-Wan felt like he was missing the joke. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I've got Alchemy until noon but I'm free after that if you want to meet me… you know where to find me." Three said before she tapped her forehead. "Good night Master Jinn… Kenobi."

"Good night." Qui-Gon said cheerfully. As he watched her walk away he all at once felt embarrassment and panic radiating off of Obi-Wan. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm going to meditate." He answered quickly and scuttled off to his room. Once alone Obi-Wan pressed his back to the door and gripped his crotch. He tried to calm down. There were too many emotions swirling in his head. The way Three kissed him, how they almost got caught, the knowing look on Qui-Gon's face and the fact that his master nearly noticed him staring at Three's backside as she walked away. Her hips were bigger and when he saw her rotund buttocks - her toned thighs - it was all he could think about and he couldn't stop his desire from oozing on to every bond he had. When he tried to pull it back in he was suddenly so hard it made his entire body ache.

Obi-Wan nearly broke his belt trying to get it off. He slid his hand into his pants - his other hand going over his own mouth as he knew he'd more than likely need to muffle the noises he made. He was so hot, so ready that he barely stroked himself five times before he was cumming. He doubled over, trying to will himself not to pass out from the abrupt orgasm. He could barely breathe - no sound came out his mouth when he exhaled. It felt so good - all tingly and numb at the same time. His muscles tensing and relaxing on their own. He couldn't move or think for a few long blissful moments. His wits came back gradually, he thought about how it felt when Three sucked his tongue and it made him shudder. He stood up straight and let his eyes drift shut.

As he stood there he started to wonder what Three's skin felt like. How she tasted. How soft and moist her- Obi-Wan cut himself off. He barely had enough energy to peel off his soiled clothes before collapsing on to his bed let alone rub himself off again. As his over sensitized skin touched the sheets he moaned - his body and mind not on the same page as he started to get hard again. It'd diminish once he got to sleep. He tried to roll over and cover himself but he had not an ounce of strength to do so. If his master came in his room he'd get a bird's eye view of his bare ass. He didn't care right now. As he drifted off he could swear he heard Three whisper his name.


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed and Obi-Wan actually kept his promise to send Three messages when he was off Coruscant for extended periods of time. And he tried to watch her replies in private - hunching his shoulders when Qui-Gon tried to see what he was chuckled about. He seemed almost gleeful that his straight-laced padawan was doing something just the tiniest bit against the rules. Their romance wouldn't lead to the end of the universe. When they returned to the temple Obi-Wan would quickly excuse himself and dart off to be with her.

Obi-Wan trotted to the Alchemy class in the Consular wing. He knew the way by heart now. The class was wrapping up by the time he peeked in the door. Three was packing up her books and notes - seemingly unaware that he was watching her. As soon as she cleared the threshold he swept her up and ducked down a dark corridor. She squealed and slapped his chest. "Don't scare me like that!" She huffed.

"Just eager to see you." He said as he leaned in. She turned her head and put her hand up to block his lips. "Come on Three - it's been weeks—" It seemed every time he came back she'd take their relationship a little further and he was excited to see what she had in store for him today.

"Not here." She said sternly. She looked over her shoulder. The halls were full of people it was the middle of the day. "My dwelling is not far from here, would you like to—

"Yes!" He said louder than he meant to. He flushed at the pointed look she gave him. He cleared his throat to make sure his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. "I would, yes - like to see your dwelling and talk more." Three snorted at his oddly worded sentence and led the way. When she wasn't looking at him Obi-Wan dragged his hand down his face. He'd have to reel in his emotions - she'd be able to feel it, maybe she already felt it. Her lips were curled ever so slightly in a content smile. Where had she learned to pull his strings so easily? They had both started out so clumsy but now he could barely concentrate as she walked in front of him - she had to be swinging her hips like that on purpose.

When they made it to her quarters he noticed with some mirth the plate on the door said her full name - **Three of Fifteen**. _'Quite possibly the best of fifteen.'_

 _'Possibly?'_ She tossed another look over her shoulder as she opened the door. He smiled sheepishly and followed her inside. Even behind closed doors he still felt a little exposed. Jedi didn't have possessions which meant they didn't need locks either. Her bedroom door would allow for more privacy but it appeared she wasn't in any rush to get there. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and calmed himself. Three wasn't a prostitute - he wanted to talk to her, spend time with her - he just didn't want to have people nosing into their conversation.

"How are your studies going?" He asked as he looked at the books on her dining table. "They have you delving into the ancient stuff, huh?" If it were any kind of modern technique it'd be on a holodrive, not an actual paper book.

"Yeah, my teacher told me about this old myth - that you can reach into the life force and bring someone back from death. Sounds a little ridiculous but it'd make for a fantastic thesis." She said as she got something to drink out of her refrigerator. She opened it and took a sip before offering it to Obi-Wan. He drank some - realized it was some kind of chilled tea from the taste and smell - it was good. It put him at ease. Three was his friend first - he shouldn't be so nervous about just talking to her… alone, so close to her bedroom. He followed her to the couch and tried to relax. "Everything I've learned - it's amazing I was able to cure you at all last year. Proper healing is so much more… I don't know how to describe it but it's fascinating how the body works."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Did you know throughout your body you have chakras. They're like… little conduits that connect your physical body with the spiritual force. Everyone has them but people who are force sensitive are born with them fully open. It's how we are able to feel things, hear things - communicate with the force."

"That's amazing." Obi-Wan said as he looked over her shoulder into the book she opened to show him.

"Not only that but there are several different chakras in your body that let you feel different things. Here, give me your hand." She instructed. He put down the tea and held out his hand. She put his fingers to his forehead. "Here Anju - most relatable to a Jedi. It signifies the end of duality. Also known as the third eye - needed for 'envisioning'. Intuition and clarity. Most Jedi tap into this without even realizing. Master Yoda is the only one to fully open this chakra. Feel anything?"

"A little." Obi-Wan answered. He never really gave his connection to the force much thought. Qui-Gon told him he tended to over think and hesitate. Maybe if he really did have a third eye he'd be able to over come that.

"Here too." She put her finger tips to his throat. "Independence and security - growth through expression."

"Makes sense - where your voice comes from." He said. She put her ear to his chest and sighed. "Another?"

"Anahata - the symbol represents the bond between the sexes." Obi-Wan felt her smile - her cheek pressing into his robes a little more. "Equilibrium… complex emotions. Governs devotion. It does so much more than keep you alive." She hummed when he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment they stayed like that. Just hugging each other. He had really missed her and she felt that in his easy embrace. It felt so natural to have her in his arms - her ear pressed to his heart. She could hear it - hear more than just how it sped up when she was close. He knew she could hear what it actually 'said'. He tensed when she pressed her fingers to his lower abdomen. It actually hurt a little. "Svadhisthana."

"Gesundheit." He chuckled. She leaned back and looked at him.

"This one, it's so important but as Jedi we are taught to suppress it. Everything that's considered unbecoming of a Jedi - it controls addictions, violent behavior, relationships, pleasure, reproduction, enthusiasm - the list goes on…" She explained. "It's odd we are taught to cut this one off - to be fully attuned you need it open." Obi-Wan let out an odd sound and she pulled her hand back. He sat back against the cushions and panted like he had just run ten miles. The intensity of just touching there had his skin heating up. She took his hand again and guided his fingers to the inside of her thigh. His eyebrows went up.

"What chakra is here?" He asked.

"None. It just feels good." She answered before she let her eyes flutter shut. Obi-Wan flexed his fingers, testing the new territory she had just invited him into. He couldn't really feel anything through her tights. But she was so warm - not unlike the heat between his own legs.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" He said. "Once we start, we won't want to stop."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me." She said as she put her hand on top of his. She gasped when he moved his fingers upward. Even through her clothes it felt good. Her thoughts became sluggish her body hummed at the new sensation. It was suddenly so hot in the room.

"You really want this?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. She was getting annoyed at his hesitation he could hear it in her tone. Obi-Wan kissed her - it took Three by surprise but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled away so he could see what he was doing. He unsnapped her belt and she lifted her hips so he could pull her tights down. He groped over her buttocks and kissed her again. He looked down and bit his bottom lip. This was not some ancient explanation of anatomy or some overly used dirty magazine in the boys locker room. Three was real, ready and waiting for him to touch her. He slid his hand down her stomach and through her pubic hair.

"Oh!" He looked down when he touched velvety skin instead of more hair. "You shaved it?"

"You don't like it?" She asked - her quiet, eager demeanor vanishing for a second. She bit her lip - she had read that's what some men liked and she had been so careful on the tender skin.

"No it's nice. Smooth…" He remarked as he slowly stroked his fingers back and forth along her lips. Her thighs were tight around his hand - he could barely move at all but she whimpered. He wondered if it felt good until his fingers were suddenly wet. He brought his hand up for a moment to examine it. Three almost chuckled at his perplexed expression.

"Have you never touched a girl before?" She asked as she pushed her tights down further. She discarded them on the floor and spread her legs.

"No." He answered truthfully. Why lie? It wasn't the Jedi way plus he couldn't really think of one. Her wetness had a subtle scent to it that was driving him crazy. Without a second thought he took his fingers into his mouth to taste it. She blushed when he moaned about it.

"How is it?"

"Good." He nodded before he moved his hand back down. Three collected herself after the initial jolt of sensation and moved her hand down to help him. Obi-Wan's curiosity peaked - he wanted to see what his fingertips where touching but the way they were sitting didn't give him the right angle. He didn't want to move because he feared it would break what ever spell they were under. For now he was content to play with her pliant skin.

"Right there…" She sighed against his neck. "Faster." He did as he was told. He slid them lower and curled his middle finger into her hole. "No, no! Stay there on that spot." Obi-wan wondered what it was - it was just slightly more firm than the rest of her supple sex. It made her stiffen and mewl. She clung to him and dug her nails into his wrist. "Faster! OH! Yes…yes…" Three started squirming against him. He felt something through their connection - a build up of sparking energy radiating from her core. He tore his eyes away from her nethers to look at her face for a moment. Her bottom lip was quivering as she panted. Something snapped along their bond and she yelped. "Obi-Wan!" Her body trembled and tensed. "Stop. Stop!" Obi-Wan kept rubbing until he felt her pent up energy release. "Yes!" She squeezed her legs shut and arched her back. Obi-Wan watched her intrigued until it dawned on him what was happening. She was having an orgasm - he had made her cum with just his fingers. He slid them down further to discover her wetness had spread - dripping down the inside of her thighs and his hand. He teased his middle finger into her hole and found it's slick pillowy softness was slowly tensing and releasing seemingly on it's own. He brought his hand up and just like before he put his fingers in his mouth to taste her.

There was something oddly satisfying about it. It wasn't like food. It wasn't unpleasant but it made him feel odd when it saturated his tastebuds. So good he was salivating. It made him hard. His senses were drenched in her pheromones. He took a deep breath through his nose - logging away the unique smell of her. How it felt to have her panting against him. The sounds she made - cute little squeak she let out when she was surprised or excited. Everything that was uniquely Three.

Obi-Wan jumped when Three ran her hand up his thigh. "Relax." She was still panting a little when she reached for his belt. He sat back and wiggled around a little as he got comfortable. She pushed his robes open to get to his pants and pulled them down until his erection sprang free. He frowned when she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he glanced down at his cock.

"You're covered in hair." She remarked. Obi-Wan realized she wasn't even looking at his dick. Three reached up and ran her slender fingers through the hair on his chest. The other boys had remarked that he could fit in with Wookies if he walked around shirtless. It had grown in before his pubic hair. It wasn't even that much hair but he had always been a little self conscious about it - most of it wasn't the same color. It was darker on his chest and down his abdomen and lighter on his arms and legs. None of which matched the color of the hair on his head save for the tufts in his arm pits. But Three seemed fascinated by it. She followed his treasure trail and placed her hands carefully around the base of his erection. "Does it hurt? It looks like it might be painful." As if it knew she was talking about it his cock twitched. His foreskin reseeding even more and the tip turned red.

"Only if I don't… rub it once it's hard." Obi-Wan tried to explain blue balls but he couldn't really find the words. "Right now it feels good - all tingly even though you're not touching it."

"How do you like it?" She asked. Obi-Wan put his hand over hers and guided her movements.

"Not so tight." He instructed. "Put your thumb up… yeah like that." Three watched their hands for a few minutes before she glanced up at his face. She was surprised to find his cheeks and neck had gone all red - nearly as flushed as the hard organ in her fist. She moved faster and he started bucking into her. Three moved her free hand up his abdomen and he put his head back. "Three! Ohh that tickles." Obi-Wan keened. His muscles flexed and she was amazed at how beautiful he was like this. Stretched out and wanton. He glanced down and she was leaning in. The very thought of her mouth being just that much closer to his cock made him climax suddenly. "Ahh!" He shrieked and arched up. There had barely been any build up. Just little waves of pleasure as she stroked and ticked him and then all of a sudden when he saw her move closer - BAM. He was going off like a rocket and trying not to black out by the sudden magnitude of it.

"Whoa!" Three jumped back. His jizz shot up and came down on his stomach - missing her face by a hairsbreadth. Obi-Wan relaxed into the cushions once the intensity subsided. As he was catching his breath Three leaned over him and kissed him. "Good?"

"Fantastic." He sighed and smiled lazily. He cupped her face and kissed her a few more times before letting her go. Three stood up and walked to the kitchen. Obi-Wan just sat there, his rapidly softening dick hanging out. He jumped when she dropped a damp cloth on his chest. He used it to clean himself up before he stood on shaky legs to fix his clothing. "You've changed."

"OH?"

"It's for the better." He assured her. "You're more confident. Last year you barely liked kissing. Did you learn all that from someone?" She caught his slightly envious tone - he was really asking is she had been with another boy in his absence.

"Yes." She answered and he looked at her sharply. "Sana gave me this holo-file filled with tips and I've been waiting for you to come back to put them into practice." Obi-Wan smiled just a little sheepishly. She had seen through his seemingly innocent question to what he really wanted to know. Three brought out some snacks and more tea and they ate while exchanging small talk.

* * *

Obi-wan was ecstatic when their relationship continued to progress in the same manner. Qui-Gon informed him that they would have some time off and he spent nearly every waking hour with Three. They'd meet at her dwelling, eat, study, fool around, eat some more and maybe take things a step further if Three felt like it. She read him some of the things from Sana's holo-files and he wanted to try nearly everything. Maybe it was her tone of voice or the very detailed description of all the dirty deeds but he was keen on a new chapter everyday.

"I want to try that!"

"You want to try everything." Three said dismissively.

"So let me get this straight, you don't want me to put my tongue on your clitoris until you orgasm?" He asked as he repeated back what the file had said. He tilted his head so he could read more. "Alternating in between sucking and gentle strokes with my tongue while placing my middle and third finger inside you to stroke the erogenous zone…"

"That does sound interesting." She sighed - there was something about his accent that made that mechanical description seem tantalizing. Plus there was a look in his eyes. He licked his lips as if just the thought of tasting her was very appetizing.

"I want to be completely naked." He added. She glanced at him. They had always taken off the minimum of clothing to get off - she didn't even know what his arms or legs looked like. The only part of him she had seen was a straight line from his neck to his cock.

"I dunno about that." She said as she stood up. He pouted and watched as she paced a little. He could feel her apprehension through their bond. She was worried that he wouldn't like her color - she had been told for so long that it wasn't attractive. That her body wasn't ideal and should be hidden. The people who told her that didn't really see it - they certainly didn't have a broad concept of beauty either. He wanted to see all of her, see what his hands looked like against her. He put his Jedi training out of his head when it nagged him about coveting physical contact.

"I'll do it first if it makes you feel better." He offered. She looked at the front door - they were too exposed in the living room should anyone come by.

"Ok. Come on." She said and led him to her bedroom. He had only been in there once to get a book off of her bed. This would hopefully be a more exciting visit. She sat down and crossed her legs before gesturing for him to make good on his promise to go first. He smiled and closed the door. He hopped on one leg as he pulled off his boots and let everything drop to the floor where he was standing. She was fascinated by his toes - his second one was bigger than his big toe. His legs were were covered in curly platinum blond hairs all the way up to his knees where it seemed to stop. His arms were similarly hairy from his wrists to his elbows. She had seen his chest hair and his 'treasure trail'. His body was lovely and lean. He seemed rather proud to be standing there in front of her in the buff. He took a step closer and knelt before her.

"Your turn." Obi-Wan said as he pulled off her boots. She just sat there and let him slowly undress her. The only move she made was to lift her hips when he pulled her tights down and lifting her arm so he could get her tunic over her head. He was excited, she could feel his hands shaking as he tentatively touched her skin. He started on her shoulders - just running his fingers gently along her arms. She mimicked his movements - marveling at the muscle movement under his skin. Three noticed that he was peppered with freckles. Some were dark and some were as red as his hair. He kissed her briefly before he ducked his head down and kissed the space between her breasts. It made her gasp. He had never touched her breasts before. Now his mouth was on them. His tongue lapping against her nipple as he fondled the other. They were so small and pert - her chest had never quite filled out during puberty. Now that she was seventeen and nearly through it she feared they were never going to get any bigger.

'I like them.' She picked up his thoughts as he cupped his hands over her breasts and rubbed. She sighed, his palms were so warm. He closed his lips around her nipple and she arched up.

"Ah!"

"Like it?"

"Yeah!" She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to encourage his suckling. She smiled down at him as he glanced up. His blue eyes dark and mischievous as he pulled harder. He switched to her other breast and rolled his tongue around before he released it. He sat back and looked at her for a moment. He had never noticed how wide her hips were until now. They were a stark contrast to her modest bust. He liked it. Particularly her thighs. He spread them for her. Fascinated - he took in everything about this new view of her. Trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. He wanted to taste her, hear all the little noises she made - make her cum with his mouth. "God, just do it." She egged him on.

Obi-Wan dove down and pressed his tongue into her. Dragging it up and circling around her clit. He moaned when she gripped his hair. She pushed his face further into her and he hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled her in closer. He had licked her wetness from his fingers before but it was nothing compared to delving his tongue straight into her. His mind went blank except for motor functions for his mouth. Obi-Wan ground himself against her bedsheets and moaned into her.

"Obi-Wan…" She kept calling his name. And gripping his hair tighter. He could feel her through their connection - sharp hot sensation that made her limbs tingle agonizingly. He moved his hand up to fondle her breast and she gripped his wrist tightly. "Ah!" He felt her body tense and their connection went fuzzy as she lost her concentration. Her orgasm coming slowly but with tremendous force. Her thigh twitched against the side of his head and she pushed her pussy into his face.

"Mmph!" He took a deep breath when she finally released him. She relaxed into the mattress and let out a long content sigh.

"That was—" She pushed herself up on her elbow when she heard him moan. When she looked he was jerked himself rabidly. Before she could offer to return the favor he ejaculated on to her stomach. It made her jump but she kind of liked it. It was warm and wet - not unlike the feeling currently ebbing from her. Afterwards he looked rather pleased with himself. He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow.

"That was great." Obi-Wan purred as he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. She smiled.

"You like the way I taste?" She asked and he nodded as he licked his lips.

"Can we lay here for a bit?" Three wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan felt guilty whenever he had to leave Three. He was still Qui-Gon's apprentice and when the council called on his master to go settle something he had to accompany him. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Three said as she played with the loose hair on the end of his braid.

"Out of sight - out of mind. Admit it, the second we hit light speed you'll have a line of guys waiting to —

"Me? You're the one that flirts with anything classified as female." She scoffed. "But it's just as well - we're not allowed to be possessive or exclusive."

"Well then I won't tell you about how the thought of another man touching you gnaws at me like marsh leeches." Obi-Wan said as he feigned indifference. "Or how every moment I'm apart from you I will be thinking about how much I want to put my hands on you… and feel yours on me."

"Same." Three said. Obi-Wan kissed her before he grabbed his cloak and left her dwelling. What she had said was true, he was guilty of flirting. There was one woman in particular he and Qui-Gon kept running into on their travels. He tried not to smile too wide when he thought of Satine. She was beautiful, cultured but complicated. Dealing with Three was so much more simple and convenient. Not that those were the only reasons he pursued her more than any other female in his life. Satine was going to be a Duchess one day. It was all romantic in theory but it'd never work out. In the end it wouldn't work with Three either. His duty to the order came first - he just didn't understand why it made him feel like the worst person in the galaxy for thinking that.

Three and Satine were great women, they didn't deserve to come second to anyone or anything - especially an antiquated notion of purity-in-celebacy that no Jedi followed. Not even Master Yoda. But if anyone ever found out about his trysts he'd be chastised and possibly excommunicated. The hypocrisy put him in a mood. He liked the order but something in him kept screaming for him to rebel and question everything. When he asked Qui-Gon about this confusion his master told him it was normal. Obi-Wan wondered if anything was ever out of the ordinary for Qui-Gon. The man had quite the reputation within the order and throughout the universe as _'Gon-gonna-do-it'_.

"Something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked as they boarded the transport.

"No more than usual." Obi-Wan shrugged. He couldn't quite shake a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something was on the horizon.

* * *

Three could tell Obi-Wan was wary of her for some reason. Something had happened on his mission that left him skittish and distant. She made him some tea to calm his nerves. "How did your former master die?" He asked out of the blue. She froze for a moment before she simply set the tea down next to him.

"Why are you asking?" She answered his question with another question.

"I came across a woman that knew him… and you. She said some things that weigh on my mind."

"What did she tell you?"

"I don't want to say until I hear your side." Obi-Wan answered. He finally looked at her and she stared right back.

"I killed him." Three confessed. Obi-Wan tensed. "Everyone thinks I did it because he molested me or because I'm evil. The council members that knew the truth are all gone now, except Yoda. I think by now he has told Master Windu the truth. But the truth doesn't really matter if no one believes you."

"I'll believe you… if it's the truth you speak." He said. Three sighed and took a sip from her cup.

"I could sense it in him the very second he accepted me as his apprentice. We were connected and all of a sudden I could see the truth about him. He was a Sith. He had turned to the darkside long before I came along and he had learned to hide it. I felt like I was going crazy. He did things, said things that went unnoticed by everyone. But our bond made me see every double meaning, everything he did - all of it was underhanded, cruel… he had cast some kind of spell on everyone. He knew I could see his true self and I'll never forget what he told me." Three said. "He grabbed my arm and held me still as he whispered 'no one will ever believe you'. I could hear his thoughts. Everything he thought of me - I was weak. Just some ugly, little, unwanted child. He fed those thoughts to me everyday all the while showing outward affection so it appeared he was a good master."

"What changed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We went on a mission. And he told me to stay on the ship but…" She shrugged - unable to explain why she didn't obey him. "I saw him shake down this poor old man. Vu killed him. The man gave him what he wanted and Vu just murdered him, his wife and their grandchild - he was just a nine month old baby." Obi-Wan looked down like he was letting what she said sink in. "I ran from him, took the ship and raced back to the temple to get help. He caught up to me and shot me down. Luckily I crashed into the landing bay of the temple. It was late, mostly everyone was sleeping. I didn't have a saber yet. He pinned me down and all I could do was kick him as hard as I could in the balls. He dropped his saber and I picked it up, he goaded me, said I didn't have the guts... I shoved that saber right into his eye." She took another sip of tea. "When the other masters saw what I had done they reviewed the archive recordings. Without his darkness clouding their connection to the force they saw Vu for what he was. They spent years observing me, kept me isolated - from getting chosen by another master until they were sure I wasn't tainted by Vu."

"And while you were on the blacklist everyone assumed the worst." Obi-Wan said.

"They still do." She said as she stood up. "If I could kill at nine years old what else am I capable of?"

"… I need some time." Obi-Wan said before he left her dwelling in a hurry. He tried to get away as fast as he could - trying to escape the reach of their bond so he couldn't feel her disappointment and shame. She was thinking she had driven him away for good. That she wasn't worthy of being a Jedi because she had killed her master - that his darkness was still somewhere in her and that everyone else was right to avoid her.

Three was cleaning up the tea Obi-Wan left behind when he burst back in the door. "Obi-Wan—" He rushed to her and kissed her. She flinched thinking he was going to hit her and was taken completely by surprised when he embraced her instead.

"I love you." He confessed. "Don't you ever think I don't. I'm just... afraid. And I can't keep it in check right now. You've proven yourself to be one of the noblest people I've ever met - don't let anyone tell you you don't belong here." He kissed her again. "Forgive me. I was a fool to ever doubt my instincts about you. I ran because I felt like I wasn't worthy of you. Forgive me, please."

"Obi-Wan…" She put her hands on top of his. "I love you too." He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Don't ever stop. I know it's against the code but it's what keeps me here." He whispered. "Out there I keep going because I can feel you here." He took her hand and put it over his heart. He frowned when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She could sense his worry and shook her head rapidly.

"I've never been this happy." She confessed. "I keep expecting something terrible - like you turn around and tell me it was all some cruel trick but you never do and I… it's been so hard to trust anyone since Vu…" Three wiped her face before she looked up at him through her lashes. "I love you too." Obi-Wan smiled wide and hugged her tight. They stayed that way for a long time. They both felt it when something along their slip-shot bond clicked into place. Like the piece that had been missing since they formed it was finally there and now they were complete. For a brief moment Obi-Wan wondered why the council considered this kind of affection to be wrong. Everything about it felt so right. He felt more attuned with the force, happier and definitely more at peace knowing Three felt the same. It also made him feel more powerful knowing she would be there for him. He never realized how lonely he had been before they became friends. It was more that just a sexual attraction - they made each other stronger. And that kind of bond couldn't be wrong.

* * *

Life pulled them in different directions for a few weeks. They sent messages when they could - things with the Federation were starting to look a little dicey. Even Sana saw a shift in the way she got the goods to sell in her store. Three assured her if there was a conflict the Jedi would handle it. Three was returning to her dwelling at the temple after class when she got an odd feeling. Someone was waiting for her. She stopped short when she walked in the door to find a tall man standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked. He turned to her and she gasped. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hey." He said as he took her hand. He pulled her away from the door as he closed it. She just stared up at him astonished.

"What in the world happened to you?" Three asked. "You're so tall!"

"Last minute growth spurt on a low-gravity planet." He explained. He wasn't as tall as Qui-Gon but Obi-Wan had been the same height as Three when he left - now he stood head and shoulders over her. "You've grown too." He said and smirked. Three patted the top of her head as if she were gauging her height.

"No." She disagreed.

"Not there." He said as he put his arms around her. He slapped his hands over her buttocks and she yelped. "Here." He chuckled as he continued to grope her.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not at all." Obi-Wan sighed. He seemed to be luxuriating in her supple backside. Three pouted - her hips, thighs and butt seemed to be the only things getting bigger on her body. Aayala was so busty she barely fit into her top but Three suspected she wore clothes two sizes too small on purpose. "I love you just the way you are." Obi-ban said as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Be careful saying that so often. You say it in front of the wrong person and we'll get sanctioned. Well, **I'll** get sanctioned - **you'll** probably get high fives." Three rolled her eyes and Obi-wan frowned.

"You're in a mood. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I got another reprimand." Three answered as she pulled away from him. She had mentioned in her messages that she had already gotten two. One was apparently for being disrespectful to Van - another was for who knows what.

"For what? Not for the health and anatomy class you want to teach to the female padawans?"

"No. The council already approved the course. They've okayed it for every padawan over twelve years old. I've nearly got my lesson plans done so…" She trailed off as she ran her hand over the holo-files on her table. "No - apparently I'm being tempted by the darkside for delving into restoring lives."

"What?"

"In theory it should work - when someone dies they become one with the force. Logically if someone passes from their corporeal form due to injury it should be possible to heal the injury and bring their life force back by channeling into—"

"You're talking about bring people back from the dead!?" Obi-Wan suddenly blurted out. She looked at him sharply. "Three you know that is forbidden."

"But why?"

"Because it's tampering with the natural order of life. To have such a power would be… you'd be able to decide who lives and who dies and no one has that right. We commune with the force - we do not use it to bend the rules in our favor."

"But Jedi do it everyday!" She tried to reason. "We use the force to win battles and influence other peoples minds. Where do you draw the line between a simple trick and controlling someones actions to the point they change their own decisions. Is it fair to use the force in a fight but not to save a life."

"Any battle fought with the force is justifiable if we can bring balance to the universe. Manipulating the force to give and take life - it's selfishness. Not to mention dangerous."

"You know the dangers?" Three asked skeptically.

"Yes. I read it on an old Holocron - anyone who ever attempted to bring a person back by reaching into the force was obliterated by it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "I could not bare it if you were taken from me before your time. To never be able to feel you though the force because the very thing that connected us ended up being your undoing."

"Taken from you? Getting possessive aren't you, Kenobi?" Three asked as she pulled her hand out of his. Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble when she called him by his last name. "My life - I can do whatever I want with it. Just because you are afraid to question anything about the order—"

"I am not afraid."

"Only because you know fear leads to the darkside. But you have fear. Just like you have love. They are intangible but they are real. Denying them is the greater sin. And I will not live in denial - I live, I breathe. It is not possible to deny oneself and be truly attuned to the force. You can't have it both ways."

"Is that an absolute?" Obi-Wan asked. Three looked at him shocked. She knew right away what he was implying.

"Get out."

Obi-Wan didn't try to argue or apologize he simply left her dwelling. He loved Three but she needed a serious reality check. He had been taught that the act of bringing someone back to life was a perversion of the force - a gross misuse of it's power. "She just wants to save people - what's so wrong with that?" The question came from nowhere which led Obi-Wan to believe it was not his own thought but maybe that of Qui-Gon's through their bond. He shook it off. It was one thing to question a few antiquated bi-laws about the order but to blatantly break a rule set in place to keep everyone safe was just willfully stupid. Such an attitude wouldn't lead her to anywhere good.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Three looked up when her patient spoke to her. She didn't even notice it was Qui-Gon until she saw his face. She realized just how distracted she was by her fight with Obi-Wan and from his inquiry he could tell too. He offered her a small smile - silently telling her it was okay to tell him everything. She was a little hesitant - even after so long her trust in people was still fragile.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" She asked as she pulled up his chart on a nearby holo-screen. Apparently he was in the med ward because of a few wounds he got on his last mission. Some kind of small animal had attacked him, he'd also need vaccinations once she was done.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Three snorted.

"Y'know Consulars can sense auras. And yours is so pained it's practically screaming."

"Just scrapes."

"Take off your tunic." She instructed. Qui-Gon sighed and stood up so he could get his belt undone. He shrugged off his top and winced - forgetting about his 'scrapes'. Three smirked as he gingerly sat back down. "Master Jinn I can practically see white meat on some of these. Another day and they'd be infected. Another three days and you'd be bed ridden with a fever. Plus you don't know what kind of diseases that animal had. You should take better care of yourself." She reached up and pulled down an examination lamp. She flicked it on and took up a bluish crystal. Three closed her eyes as she channeled some of the force through the crystal. Once the connection was established she opened her eyes to cast her free hand over the first of Qui-Gon's injuries.

"Well?" He started. When he didn't continue she glanced at him. "Did something happen between you and my padawan?" His phrasing made her instantly think of all the things she had done with Obi-Wan that she didn't want anyone to know about - especially his Master. She could feel her face flush - there was no hiding her guilt from Qui-Gon. His smirk told her that he now knew where his padawan was putting his mouth and hands. She tried to stay focused - thought of their argument instead. That's what Qui-Gon really meant. He could sense her annoyance, Obi-Wan's apprehension and their current rift.

"We had a disagreement." She confessed.

"Nothing serious I hope." Qui-Gon said as he looked down at his rapidly closing gash.

"Actually I was hoping for his support on something and… he… it doesn't matter."

"Got anything to do with you researching Mediclorian and Life Force Manipulation?" He asked. She looked at him sharply. "Word travels fast."

"Especially when you're a snoop." She quipped and rolled her eyes.

"Three I've watched you grow, your master and I are life long friends, you have a life-bond with my padawan - it's not snooping. We're as close to family as Jedi are allowed to get. I am merely concerned about you. I know what a hard time you had finding your place after what you went through with Master Vu." Three sighed - she was barely healing a small abrasion on his arm she was so abashed. "I know you think the code is staked against you but believe me when I say when something is forbidden it is usually because 'snooping' into said thing will lead to the dark side."

"According to the code having normal humanoid emotions leads to the dark side. Being ignorant is almost punishable - I want to know what is so dangerous. Not to simply hear it's dangerous and accept it because I am told." Three said. "Knowing will prevent me from practicing such dangerous techniques."

"You are certainly not ignorant." Qui-Gon commented. "But your direct defiance and stubbornness on the subject matter are cause for concern. It seems like this is so important to you. Why?"

"So… I won't be responsible for someone else's death." She answered.

"Oh? Did one of your patients die?"

"No. But I have fear." She confessed. She met his eyes when he put his hand on hers. "Every time my master or you and Obi-Wan leave I'm nearly overcome by it. This terrible thought that you guys will be out there in some distant star system and the unthinkable will happen and there won't be anyone there to heal you. And you'll die."

"There is no death - there is the force." Qui-Gon repeated the mantra they were taught since infancy. "Do not fear losing your master or any of us. Even if we lose our bodies we live on through the force."

"I know all that." She pulled away from him. "But if I can commune with you through the force what's to stop Vu from corrupting me through it. I'd rather save you guys from an eternity with him."

"If he could reach you he would have already." Qui-Gon said. He started scratching at one of his cuts and Three batted his hand away.

"I suppose you have a point." She said as she harnessed energy through the crystal again. She continued to heal him and Qui-Gon felt her mood lift slightly. He knew she was still worried about something but he also knew if he prodded any further she'd withdraw from him. Her problems with Obi-Wan would work themselves out without his intervention.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't stay away. It was almost painful to be in the temple and not spend time with Three. It was all he wanted while he was away - and to not forgive was unbecoming. Not just of Jedi but as a person as well. He knocked on her dwelling door before he entered. At first he thought that she wasn't in by how dark it was inside but he saw movement on the couch. "Three?" He turned on a dim light and she looked away from him as he approached her. "Three, I can't go on after what I said to you. I feel disgusted with myself for even implying such a thing. I love—" He stopped mid sentence when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Three what— I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's not that." She said and wiped her face. "I just… I talked to Qui-Gon today and he made me realize something."

"What?"

"I'm evil!" She cried out and hid her face in her hands. Obi-Wan tried to console her but she sprang up from the couch and started pacing. "He said that if Master Vu could reach me through the force he would and it made me see the truth. My thoughts are not my own. I am weak and he has been manipulating me through the force."

"What? That's madness." Obi-Wan scoffed.

"No, it makes sense. Why resurrection has suddenly become so important. My defiance - my dalliances with you. Qui-Gon asked me why it was so crucial to me and I felt myself starting to say that it wasn't. I felt clarity but then I ended up saying something else. Something I didn't really believe."

"Three… I do that all the time. It's not uncertainty it's just a change in opinion." Obi-Wan reached for her and she leaned back away from his hand.

"No! You have to stay away from me." She panicked. He moved in her way and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled against him but he didn't let go.

"You listen to me. You are not weak. You are not evil." He said. "You are so powerful that your love fuels me from across the universe. Look at all you've done. The only reason the council is concerned about you delving into the forbidden arts is because they know the strength you possess. That if anyone could find a way to bring a person back to life it would be you. They have fear of you gaining such power that everything they ever said or did to hurt you would come back to bite them in the ass."

"No…"

"Yes—

"Look how I've manipulate you. Look how I've tainted you into breaking so many rules."

"My love for you is the purest feeling I have ever known in my life. I won't let you dismiss me because what others think of you has made you scared." Obi-Wan said. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Don't let their fear and hatred take you over."

"Obi-Wan." She sighed. As he looked into her eyes he suddenly had a thought.

"I want to give you something." Three watched him intrigued as he took his lightsaber off his belt. She was wary until he started dismantling it. He used the force to take it apart until he was able to get to the crystal inside. He let the other pieces drop. "This has been with me for over a year - the longest I've ever held on to a lightsaber. This is the closest to a piece of my heart I will ever be able to give to you." He took her hand and placed the crystal in her palm. "If you use this and it makes you feel evil then I guess I must be evil too."

Three looked at the gem for a long moment. She brought her other hand up to cradle it. It gave off a soft mint glow and through it she could almost hear Obi-Wan. His laugh, the lilt in his accent, his sarcasm and corny jokes he picked up from all over. The way he moved, the way he fought, the power he wielded in his stance. His passion and his serenity. It lifted her heart and eradicated any doubt she had. She finally closed her fingers around it. Her confidence restored after a miserable few days of uncertainty.

"I have something for you as well." She said. Obi-Wan smiled when she moved to hug him. He leaned down so she could get her arms around his shoulders. He put his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. He was so content with the embrace - just to be close like that was enough to clear his head. She gently raked her nails through the hair on the back of his head and turned her head towards his neck. "Make love to me." She whispered. He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. It was truly what she wanted despite the emotional roller coaster they had been riding for half a week. With the look in her dark eyes and the feel of her finger tips on his neck Obi-Wan didn't have to be asked twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan was incredibly anxious. Nothing had ever been so important as to rattle him like this. He dove head long into fights with laser guns and trusted his life to thousands of starship pilots. But the anticipation of being with Three for the first time trumped any kind of tension he had ever felt before. The waiting was the hardest part. She insisted on taking a shower before they started and he almost followed her into her bathroom but she stopped him. She simply told him she needed to 'prepare'. That was ten long minutes ago. He had taken a shower after he got up that morning but he still craned his neck to check his armpits.

"Ok." He said. He didn't smell bad but if he kept sweating that would change. Obi-Wan ran his hand over his chin. He was thankful that he shaved that day too - his prickly, sparse stubble wouldn't have felt good on some of her more delicate areas. He perked up when he heard the shower turn off. He toed off his boots and stood up to get his belt off.

"Don't." Three said as she came in the room. He looked at her. "Let me do it." Obi-Wan watched her closely as she moved. The water on her skin was soaking through the thin robe she had on. The light color standing out against her clean brown— "Obi, you're making me blush." She said - undoubtedly picking up his thoughts through their bond. She reached out and took hold of the clasp to his belt. "I'm nervous." Three admitted. He noticed her hands were shaking a little as she undid his belt. It fell to the floor with a light thunk and his tunic shifted open.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." Three insisted. "Nervousness is an automatic response to something new. Silly really when you think about all the other stuff we've done. Undressing you should feel like clock work." She rationalized as she slid his tunic off his shoulders. Three noticed a new scar on his bicep. Pale and jagged it looked like it had to be sewn up on the run. She traced her finger tip over it and got a brief flash of Qui-Gon stitching it closed while Obi-Wan bit his knuckles to keep from crying out.

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan said, bringing Three back to the present. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled the sash on her robe and slid his hands inside. She was so warm and her skin was still damp. It smelled faintly of vanilla. A scent that perfectly fit her. Sweet and familiar. Obi-Wan was eager to taste her so he dipped his head down and licked along her neck. She tilted her head to the side and hooked her arms under his - pulling him closer, encouraging him to go further. She brushed her knee against his and he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. Three gripped the back of his shirt when he rubbed over her clit. Just long enough to get her worked up before he slid two fingers inside her.

"Ah!" She gasped and he kissed her again. He turned her towards the bed and they had to separate for a moment. Obi-Wan took off the rest of his clothes before he leaned over her. She slipped her robe off her arms just as he lay on top of her. Kissing, being naked, skin to skin contact was nothing new for them but it felt different - hotter and more intense. Everywhere Obi-Wan ran his hands made Three moan. She tried to keep quiet - no telling who was passing by her dwelling and might hear her if she gasped too loud. It was bad enough the sound of Obi-Wan sucking her nipples was so loud in her ears. She ran her hand through his hair, messing up his padawan ponytail. He leaned back for a second to take it out of the bindings so she could get her hand all the way through without a problem. He loved it when she touched his hair - Three scratched her nails along his scalp just right - it almost made his leg kick it felt so good.

Obi-Wan ducked down and attached his mouth to her clit. Getting her wet and loving how she pulled his hair when he was teasing just the right spot. She let out a frustrated whine - he knew exactly how to get her off he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Three propped herself up on her elbows to watch Obi-Wan when he stood up on his knees. He stroked himself as few times before he positioned himself between her legs. He looked up at her, as if asking permission. He heard her answer through their bond and eased forward. Three gasped at the initial contact. The head of his cock meeting her entrance. He pulled back for a second before pushing in with a little more force. At first the pain was nonexistent - it was more a feeling that he was pushing against something that wasn't going to open. But a second later she felt it. Her body stretching to accommodate his girth and a sharp sting followed soon after. Three tried not to tense. She concentrated on wiggling her toes to distract herself and yelped when he slid in further.

"OH… you're so tight." Obi-Wan hissed as he leaned over on his hands. He looked down, watching as he sheathed himself inside her. Through their bond she heard his racing thoughts and knew hers were equally befuddled. The sensation of being connected this way was overwhelming. She couldn't concentrate and hoped their feelings weren't spreading to the force. All Jedi would suddenly feel discomfort coupled oddly with incredible pleasure below the waist. Three knew despite how it burned she didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. Obi-Wan sensed it and started to thrust his hips. Just a little at first. Shallow and slow until he was pulling nearly all the way out and pushing all the way back in until his hips were pressed into her thighs.

It was clumsy and more than a little awkward despite their familiarity with each others bodies. Obi-Wan was sure he was making odd noises. The sensation coursing through him was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Somewhere along his bond with Three he felt a dull ache but it was nearly smothered by hot tingles. He was touching something inside her. Something that was making her pussy squeeze him tighter. Her body was humming under his hands. It was nearly impossible to think or do anything else while he moved his hips but he managed to kiss her a few times and get his hands into her hair. Obi-Wan felt her hand on the small of his back - willing him a little faster. That spot inside was heating up and it made her rake her nails down his back.

"Ahh!" Obi-Wan couldn't help the way he moaned. It felt so good - so intense. Everything was hot and wet. The tickle of Three's breath puffing out against neck. Her nails dug deeper into his back and she bucked up to meet his next thrust.

"Obi-Wan… Obi-AHHHH!" She suddenly tensed around him and he was sure that he really hurt her. "Yes! Oh…" It took him a second to realize she was cumming. She tightened even more around him. Their connection went fuzzy for a few seconds as she rode out her orgasm.

 _"_ _Pull out - not inside."_

The thought came through their bond once it was reestablished and Obi-Wan withdrew just in time to spill his seed all over her thighs. It was powerful and splendid. It made him keen. He stroked himself for good measure and sighed as he came down from his high.

"Three that was…" He trailed off as he looked down at his hand. "You're bleeding!" He said and showed her his red stained palm. "I hurt you."

"No, thats normal." She assured him. He only partially heard what she said as he gingerly touched her to see if there was more. Obi-Wan seemed to pale at the sight of red on his finger tips - appalled at himself for hurting her and not stopping. Three simple reached over to her nightstand and retrieve her healing crystal and a small cloth. She put the cloth over his hands and wiped the blood away for him. Obi-Wan then watched as she channeled the force through her crystal. She placed her free hand to her pelvis and healed whatever small abrasion he had caused. "There - no harm done." She took the cloth from him and cleaned up what was left. "Don't worry."

"Yeah but—"

"If it really hurt I would've stopped you." She said and pulled him down to lay beside her.

"So it was good?" He asked.

"Yes." Three answered with a smirk. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed the back of her hand before he threaded their fingers together. They lay there making idle chit chat until it became obvious that Obi-Wan had something on his mind.

"So at the risk of starting another fight have you given any thought to your 'studies'?"

"It might not matter soon." She said. "The masters have been meeting more frequently - trying to commune with the force to see what's happening on Naboo. There's rumors swirling about the Federation making a play for universal control. That their being led by Sith of all things. The conflict might turn into some serious fighting. And with serious fighting comes serious injuries."

"You think they might ship you off to the hospitals on the front lines?"

"If they do I'll have to go where I am needed." She said and looked at him. "Obi-Wan—"

"They'd be sending the best." He interrupted before he squeezed her hand. "I'd love it if you came along with me and Master Qui-Gon - but I doubt they'd let you be our personal physician."

"What's it like out there? Fighting on distant planets, being away for so long?"

"A good Jedi would say it's his duty and that it is nothing to fulfill whatever role he must." Obi-Wan said. "But I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little terrifying. But there are some incredible sights to behold out there. The setting of purple suns, planets with neon moons and endless fields of the purest white snow. I had the most delicious ploom I've ever eaten on a planet where it rained constantly. When I bit into the juice came flooding out - it kept me full all day." He sighed again. "It's fantastic. But there is a sense of… home when I'm here. Out there I'm constantly protecting someone else or myself but here in the temple I can relax." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I think that's mostly because you're here."

"Where ever I end up, you're just a short light speed jump away. Right?" She asked.

"Right."

* * *

Three was over due for a visit with Sana. She had been neglecting her friend because everything she had been going through lately. And with conflict on the horizon she might be shipped off and seeing Sana would become more difficult that taking a walk down the streets of Coruscant to get to her shop. The last time Three had updated Sana on her relationship with Obi-Wan was when they started getting a little more explorative below the belt. After last night she was dying to tell someone what happened.

Three raced to the shop but was halted from entering. She knew she had the right hours of operation. Plus she had sent a message to Sana saying she was coming over. The door was stuck - not locked - something was blocking it. She used the force to fling it open. Apart from the partially broken door the shop was in shambles. Her wares and trinkets strewn about. Three was suddenly filled with fear. What was going on? Who had done this?

"Sana?" She looked around and spotted a dark red trail of blood on the floor. She followed it but stopped in her tracks when she came across Sana on the floor - clutching her neck and gasping for breath. She spotted Three and her eyes went wide - she gurgled, unable to talk or breathe because of her injury. Her blood was all over her clothes, hands, arms and was quickly spreading to the floor. She locked eyes with Three and all at once her turmoil increased ten fold.

Back at the Jedi temple Mace suddenly jolted out of his seat. The rest of the council looked at him. They felt a fraction of his sudden shift in emotion. It made them all go silent. "Three!" He gasped and used his abilities to speed away before they could ask what was the matter.

Obi-Wan was on his way back to his dwelling when he was suddenly overcome by nausea. He stooped over and made his way to the door. Qui-Gon looked at him when he came stumbling in. "There's something wrong." He said before Qui-Gon could ask what was the matter. "Three is… oh God stop screaming…" He fell to his knees and clutched his head. Qui-Gon caught him before he could hit the floor. He put his hand to Obi-Wan's forehead and tried to sort through his scattered thoughts.

Three reached down for Sana only to be snatched up by her hair. "Ahh!" She screamed and kicked out. All her training as a knight forgotten the instant she felt the strength of the person holding her. A man - he was bigger than her, much bigger. He smelled like burning wood and musk. "Let go!" Three waved her hand reflexively and the man groaned at the force she put behind the command. He dropped her and looked down when the ground cracked beneath him. He was suddenly flung back with so much force that he nearly went through the wall he collided with.

"Sana!" Three wobbled to her and knelt down. She tried to put more pressure on the gushing wound. She can feel Sana's life force fading. So fast Three was swept away by it - made dizzy by the magnitude of the blinding light that was taking her. Three was jerked back to reality by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and barely recognized her master through the tears in her eyes.

"She's gone, Three." Mace said.

"No… No! I can heal her!" Three said before she gripped the crystal around her neck.

"It's too late—"

"Jedi in league with a whore." Another man said as he came out the back. She really was connected - doesn't matter now."

"You did this!" Three yelled. She extended her hand and the man grabbed his neck as if he was choking.

"Three no!" Mace said. The man seemed to age twenty years in an instant and he fell to his knees. Three touched Sana and transferred his life force into her - healing her wound and delving into the force to bring Sana back from the white void. She was almost there. She could see Sana's hand and she almost had it but once again she was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder. Her vision cleared to the sight of the mans rapidly mummified corpse. Three jumped back and clung to Mace. "It's alright." He said quickly.

" Wait I did it… I healed her. I brought her back." Three said as she crawled back to Sana. The wound in her neck was closed. "Sana." She shook her a little to wake her up but Sana didn't move. Her eyes were dull and unfocused. "No." Three shook her again and checked her pulse. "No, I had her." She looked back at Mace and he avoided her tearful gaze.

"She's gone, Three."

* * *

"Let me see her!" Obi-Wan demanded.

"No visitors - by order of the Jedi council." The knight standing at the door to Three's dwelling said. "You want the life sucked out of you, Kenobi? I know you guys are friends but you don't know what she did."

"Yes, that's the problem. So let me in so I can find out." He insisted.

"It's your funeral." The knight said before he stepped aside. "If you get caught, I'm going to tell the masters that you hit me." Obi-Wan gave him a look before he want inside. When he closed the door Three sprang up from her couch.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What is going on? Why are you in seclusion? The temple is in an uproar—"

"You didn't feel it? You didn't feel what I did?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions." He said as he reached for her. She yelped and backed away. "Not this again."

"No! Don't touch me. I could hurt you." She insisted.

"What—"

"I killed a man! I drew the life right out of him - I don't know how. I was so angry! He killed Sana!"

"Sana's dead?" Obi-Wan asked. That had been the sick feeling he had gotten earlier. His connection with Three had been suddenly so murky. So filled with negative emotions that it made him ill.

"They cut her throat. They had her money, they could have just left but they killed her!" Three said. "She was alive when I got there. I could've saved her but one of them grabbed me. When I saw the second one, gloating and reveling I just… I literally took his life from him. I healed Sana and I almost had her but Master Windu—"

"You didn't have her, Three." They both looked at the door when Mace came in. "You were so immersed you nearly crossed over. The only reason she felt close was because you were about to die. This is why you shouldn't trifle with the force."

"It was worth it try to save Sana!" She screamed at him. Obi-Wan was shocked - she had never done that before. Mace seemed unaffected by her tantrum.

"Calm down." Mace said - barely gesturing towards her. She wobbled and Obi-Wan moved to catch her but she braced herself on the wall and held up her hand to stay back.

"Don't touch me. I'm dangerous." She said - suddenly so calm. It was a little unnerving. Obi-Wan reached out and took her hand. The contact made her look at him sharply.

"I know you would never hurt me." He said before he pulled her to him.

"She's gone…"

"I know. I know it hurts." Obi-Wan said. They both looked at Mace.

"Master." She moved to him and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"She's one with the force now, Three."

* * *

Master Windu sent Obi-Wan on his way and advised him to give Three some time. Although it felt more like an order the way Master Windu looked at him. Obi-Wan spotted him talking to Qui-gon later that day - undoubtedly telling him to keep Obi-Wan busy so he couldn't visit Three. Obi-Wan heard that since Three had killed a man outside of combat she would have to face the Jedi council. He feared this would be the straw that broke the ton-ton's back. That they'd kick her out of the order or send her to the 'Ghost prison' he had been hearing about. He almost wished that he was off planet on a mission. He kept pacing outside the council room - waiting for her to be brought in for her hearing.

He perked up when he felt her approaching. Their connection seemed so fractured and far away even though she was just down the hall. When he spotted her he almost couldn't believe they had two knights escorting her to the room. She was completely covered by her cloak - Obi-Wan called out through their bond for her to look at him.

 _"_ _Come on, just one glance. I'm here for you."_ He pleaded. She gasped and hesitated for a second but one of the knights grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Obi-Wan finally saw her face - just for a split second before the doors closed. Their bond got stronger - like she was waking up. Had they sedated her? _"Don't be afraid."_ He thought.

Three jumped when the knight that guided her to the council hearing pulled her hood off for her. Mace got up from his chair and moved to stand beside her. "Three of Fifteen. You have committed murder. It has been labeled as such because you were not in battle when you took the life of one… Tidus Kliff: a civilian in the lower slums of Coruscant." Master Rancisis started. "It is unknown whether you have been tainted by your time spent with Master Vu - a known Sith. Or if this 'character flaw' is that of simple rage. You used the forbidden arts to drain the life out of Mr. Kliff and attempted to restore the life of a prostitute, one… Sana Callisto—"

"She was a shop owner." Mace spoke up. Rancisis eyed him.

"You knew this woman, Master Windu?" He asked. His tone indicating he wanted to know how and why.

"She was a trusted **friend**. She helped me train Three when she was a padawan." Mace answered.

"If you were overwhelmed by your duties why not find a better master for her?"

"Three of Fifteen had been **blacklisted** for years for observation. Without someone to teach her, her talents would have gone underdeveloped - I was… I **still am** the _best choice_. Because of her former master—"

"Ah you mean Master Vu - a man whom she also accused of threatening her and whom she killed - with his own saber."

"Vu was Sith." Yoda interjected. "His death deemed self-defense it was. Irrelevant that is now."

"Yes well, be that as it may Three of Fifteen you still killed a man in cold blood. For seemingly no reason—"

"No reason?" Three asked. "No reason!? He **killed** an innocent woman! Sana had a dicey past but she was honest and she didn't deserve to die that way!"

"And what of Mr. Kliff? Could he not have a similar redemption if given the chance? When you took his life you acted as judge, jury and executioner. Jedi are peace keepers. You should've apprehended him."

"His accomplice attacked me." She pointed out.

"Ah yes, Davin Yerlow - another civilian currently in a vegetative state because of your lack of restraint subduing him. He has brain trauma and a broken back. But at least he's alive."

"I wish he weren't." Three hissed.

"Pardon?"

"She doesn't mean that." Mace said quickly.

"I know what you think." Three said. "You see Sana's life laid out on a holocron and think you know her importance. She wasn't a politician, she wasn't a ruler of some big important planet - just an old whore selling trinkets in the slums. Barely a blip in the vast universe. Well she was important to me. And she should be important to you. Not just because she was innocent but because of everything she taught me. How to cope with how this 'order' seems to do everything in it's power to keep me beaten down and subjugated. She taught me not to hate my life here. That I could do so much with the gift of being a Jedi. That I shouldn't hide my feelings - that they are what make me stronger. She's the one that really taught me that Vu was wrong. I am **not** weak and I shouldn't be shunned or punished for doing what I think is right."

"Hm…" Rancisis hummed. "That 'power' you displayed - where did you learn it?"

"What?"

"You've already been before this council because of your disobedience concerning the dark art of Life Force Manipulation. You told Master Jinn that you wanted to learn it so you would know what not to do. And yet, in the first instance of danger you used the very technique you were not supposed to know. What's to keep you from teaching it to the young padawans currently in your anatomy and physiology courses?"

"Three of Fifteen knows it is forbidden - what she did will not be subject matter in her courses." Mace said. "As her master her lack of control is my failure. I will work with her on restraint and—

"Yes and she will also heal the man she injured." Rancisis added. Three balked.

"No."

"You **will** or you will be stripped of your rank as Jedi Knight and sentenced to a minimum of twenty years at The Prism."

"You're making me heal a murderer? Three asked in disbelief.

"So that he may stand trial for his crimes and be given the chance Mr. Kliff did not." The other council members seemed pleased or indifferent to his ruling. Mace could feel the disgust oozing off of Three. She had always been proud of her ability to heal but now she would have to cure a person she felt didn't deserve it. A broken back and a broken mind would take numerous sessions to fix. She had a long road ahead of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Three felt hollow. Everyday she spent healing Davin left her disgusted and exhausted. She had always been so proud of her natural ability to heal but to use it as a punishment made her wish she was better at fighting or diplomacy. Anything that would keep her from having to sit in his presence for hours - too close to touching his body and hearing his scattered thoughts as she repaired his brain. The council wasn't sure if their sentence was working on her. Mace found that she was becoming more rebellious rather than reigning in her power.

"Do you want to know what that man dreams of? What he finds pleasurable as he lays there in his coma?" Three asked.

"No." Mace answered. "Concentrate."

"He thinks it's funny to hurt women."

"Three—"

"His life's ambition is to have ten slaves. He wants all of them to be female… so he can rape them."

"Enough!" Mace barked at her. "I know that man is horrible. It pains me to see you having to care for someone that intended to kill you."

"Not just kill." She added.

"Three of Fifteen." He sighed. "I must report to the rest of the council that you are learning proper restraint. If I am annoyed when I meet with them they will know you are being difficult and that you need further punishing. I don't think you need restraint, that is why we are going to sit here. I am going to meditate and you are not going to dwell on the disgust you feel for that man. Think of something pleasant and keep quiet for the next hour while I come up with placating answers to give the other masters."

Three watched him for a moment before she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. There were few things she could think about that didn't remind her of Davin. If she thought of flowers she remembered he liked to burn them. If she thought of a food she liked she'd see him cramming it into his fat mouth.

 _"I miss you so much."_

Three suddenly heard Obi-Wan's voice in her head. It had been nearly a month since she was able to spend more than five minutes with him. All of her time was spent fixing Davin and 'training' with Mace. When she thought of him she reached out a little further to find him. He was still in the temple - training with his saber. Losing to his opponent.

 _"I miss you too."_

Obi-Wan perked up when he heard Three in his head. He was able to side step his sparring partner and get the upper hand.

 _"Meet me at my dwelling tonight. I don't care how tired I am - I want to see you."_

 _"Might be a little hard to get past Master Qui-Gon. He's been watching me like a hawk lately."_ Three sighed. _"I'll sneak out if I have to."_ She smiled and he could feel it.

* * *

"Where are you going at this hour, my young padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan froze an inch from the door. He was so sure his master had fallen asleep for the night two hours ago. He had also made sure not to make a sound as he crept to the door of their dwelling.

"I…" He stammered for a moment before he let out a long sigh. "I'm going to see Three." He told the truth - unable to come up with an excuse that Qui-Gon would buy.

"It's a little late for visitors."

"Well, she's busy healing that man all day…"

"You mean the man she injured." Qui-Gon said - subtly reminding him of what she did and that he should be wary.

"And what of the people we've injured because they attacked us?" Obi-Wan asked. He could feel Qui-Gon's surprise. He had never said such a rueful thing to his master. And clearly Qui-Gon never gave those people they harmed a second thought until now. "I've never been made to tend to the wounds of someone I crippled."

"That was in battle." Qui-Gon tried to rationalize.

"He attacked her and killed her best friend."

"Jedi do not seek vengeance." Qui-Gon said. "They also do not disobey their masters and sneak out after curfew."

"I'm not sneaking - you **see** me. And since when do I have a curfew?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon seemed almost happy that Obi-Wan was bucking his authority. That he didn't just accept the things he said and followed rules blindly. "I'm going to see her." He said matter of fact. "If you want to stop me… well you're going to have to **stop** me." When Qui-Gon didn't make a move to stop him he left.

Three was nearly dead on her feet as she walked back to her dwelling. First she had to heal Davin, train with her master, teach her class and then attend another council hearing on her progress. Everything just weighed on her until it felt like she was being pushed down with every step she took. She just wanted to get to bed. Lay there with Obi-Wan and just rest while he played with her hair. He really loved watching her ringlets spring back into place after being stretched out. He's twirl it around his fingers and gently massage her scalp - his hands were magic.

"I'm on my way." Three caught his thought and woke up a little. She entered her dwelling and sensed someone there.

"Obi-Wan?" She called as she turned on the lights. "What did you do fly… here?" She trailed off when she noticed her dwelling was in shambles. Someone had flipped over her dining table and scattered her books and holocrons everywhere. Her couch had been shredded - the stuffing and pillow fluff were every where.

Obi-Wan started running when he felt Three's fear. He could see her just inside the door to her dwelling and moved to protect her from the intruder. "Obi-Wan!" She gasped as soon as he stepped in front of her. He felt the pain of the laser blast to his chest and fell back into her. "Obi-Wan!" She shrieked as she caught him. He weighed more than she thought and they landed hard on the floor. Three looked up as Davin came out her bedroom - still clad in hospital robes, I.V. needles and heart monitors still attached to his skin. He aimed the blaster at her and for a moment she thought about using the force to snap his neck but if she did and he managed to fire again he might hit Obi-Wan. "No!" She hugged Obi-Wan close and the blast seemed to bounce away from them.

Davin looked around confused for a moment before he did it again and again. But each time the laser deflected and collided with something else. He started to move closer - firing angrily until the blasts where pinging out into the hallway.

"Back away!" Three looked back when she heard Qui-Gon. He extended his hand before he gestured back. Three yelped when she and Obi-Wan were pulled out the door. As soon as they were clear Mace stepped in and brandished his lightsaber. Three looked away as he cut down Davin. All her hard work undone when he cleaved the man's head from his shoulders.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tried to wake his padawan but he got no response. He checked his pulse. "He's gone."

"No… no no!" Three said as she laid him out. "I can save him."

"Three, no! You know you can't." Mace said as he raced to her side. She ignored him and gripped her crystal. She put her other hand to Obi-Wan's chest. After a few tense moments he suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. Qui-Gon jumped back in disbelief. Obi-Wan looked around bewildered for a moment before Three hugged him. "How?"

"The blast stopped his heart." Three said as she pulled back to look at the wound. She pushed his robes open and the burn mark was right in the center of his chest. She healed it easily and Obi-Wan grabbed her hand. "It's alright…"

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Three said. The council went silent and paid attention to her. They had been arguing amongst themselves over what to do about her. Mace wasn't about to let them throw her in the Ghost prison. Several members didn't want her to stay within the order but her power needed to be checked. The situation was a full on disaster and what's worse was that she used the exact technique Mace had promised them she wouldn't use again. But Obi-Wan was alive because of it. Davin had come out of his coma and given his second chance at life he chose to attack her again. Mace was unapologetic about ending his life and he didn't get so much as a sideways glance from any of the council members.

"What?" Mace asked.

"I can't do THIS. This constant… degradation. I'm being punished for not letting that man kill me. For saving Obi-Wan's life." She got a few concerned looks for the familiar use of Obi-Wan's first name. Anyone else would've referred to him as 'Kenobi' or simply 'the padawan' "… And it's not just this situation. It's been this way all my life. I've spent years trying to convince myself that you weren't just making up rules to keep me down—"

"Come with me, young knight. Everything I will explain." Yoda interrupted. It was the first thing he said since the meeting began. He appeared to be a little bothered when she started talking - like he could feel her despair. It appeared he couldn't take anymore of her mistreatment.

"But Master Yoda," Plo Koon began to object but Yoda put up his hand.

"To lose her we can not afford. To lie to her anymore we can not. The Jedi way it is not." He said before he led Three to a private meditation room. He gestured for her to sit down and took a seat across from her. "Of your origins what do you know?" Three had to think for a moment. She had been so emotionally distraught a moment ago - the question caught her off guard.

"I was a baby when a carrier transporting me and fifteen other baby girls crashed near here. We were supposedly going to be sold into the slave trade but when the ship crashed everyone on board died but us— we were the only survivors. The Jedi took us in - waited for someone, anyone to come for us but they never did. We were allowed to join the order. I think only me and Twelve are still here."

"Do you believe that?"

"I believe that I'm a nobody. The order couldn't even be bothered to name me." Yoda pulled a holo disk from his robes and handed it to her.

"Listen to this - nobody you are not." He said as he moved for the door. "Because of your protection you and the other children survived." He left her in the room. Three thought about what he said before she activated the file. The simple hologram only had a picture of the Jedi symbol and voice speaking over it.

 _"Within the Jedi order there are a number of prophecies in our time. This is the telling of the 'Dark Healer'. It's said that during 'a great calamity' there will emerge a Jedi that will be able to reach into the life force itself to heal any injury and even 'give and take' life. Beware of this Jedi for there is a chance they will fall to the dark side as there is with any Jedi. Also, this Jedi will have great power that compliments The Chosen One. The Sith, should they exist when this comes to pass will try to eliminate this healer for they will be able to raise anyone the Sith strike down. This prophecy has been designated the 'Dark Healer' because their talent will be looked upon as a curse and will initially be forbidden because it is life force manipulation. This prophecy will precede or coincide with the 'time of great sorrow'. Jedi data log U54-98C2."_

Three sat there for a long time after the hologram turned itself off. She didn't know what else to do. After a while her master came for her. "This thing… Yoda said I'm some kind of prophesied healer." She glanced up at him. "Did you know when you chose me?" she asked.

"Not at first." Mace answered. "The more I talked to Qui-Gon the more I started believing. I'd tell him about something you did and he'd make a correlation to the prophecy. He wanted to spend more time with you to make sure - that's around the time we started traveling together two years ago. When you healed Kenobi's arm without any prior training is when I knew for sure."

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me?" She asked. "Why keep brow beating me?"

"Because you had to chose this path on your own. There have been healers before that had potential but when told they must stay away from the forbidden arts they veered off the course of the prophecy."

"Master Yoda said I protected the other babies during the crash - that I had my abilities back then."

"He's correct. Crash reports show the compartment where you and the other younglings were being held was completely undamaged. That your innate abilities led your captors here in the first place. Master Vu may have also known of your destiny. It's might be why he tried to kill you. Oh course all of these things are made clearer in hindsight." Mace explained. Three went quiet for few minutes. Her mind was suddenly on the darker version of herself she had seen during her trials.

"That man destroyed my dwelling…"

"I've acquired a new one for you." Mace said as he offered his hand.

"Thank you master." She said as she slid her fingers into his palm. He pulled her up and automatically put his free hand on the back of her neck to guide her out the room. The rest of the council had already dispersed from the main room so he led her to her new dwelling. She looked at the name plate on the door and her eyes went wide when she realized what it said.

"Master Consular: Three of Fifteen."

* * *

Three was a little uncomfortable with the attention she got after it was announced to the rest of the order that she was 'The Dark Healer'. The rest of consulars seemed to gravel at her feet - asking her how she wanted things to be done from now on. She just told them to go about their business. Other Jedi seemed to further ostracize her. The designation of 'Dark' ensued that there was an evil element to her new position. She couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable some of her students seemed to be around her now. And of course Van had his 'two creds' to say about it.

"Boy they really hit the nail on the head with the whole 'dark' part." He said. Three rolled her eyes. She had hoped his duties as a knight would keep him away or at the very least away from her. Three attempted to walk past him but he blocked her way and invaded her personal space as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Y'know since I'm pretty close to proving I'm the chosen one maybe we should… work together." Van said as he turned his head to look her up and down. "Think how happy the council will be when I 'bestow my light' upon you." Three jumped when he ran his hand up her thigh. She moved out of his reach and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. Not only was she jumpy from her ordeal with Davin but Van had tormented her all her life. For him to suddenly show sexual desire for her was jarring. He had insulted her not two minutes ago. Three couldn't think of anything more vile than sharing a bed with him.

"Trying to stay 'pure'." Van asked. He took a long moment to glance down at her crotch. "That's kind of cute." Three made a face - she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Even as she walked she could feel his eyes on her.

"Three!" She looked up when she heard Qui-Gon. She was suddenly very glad to see him - she didn't want to give Van a chance to catch up to her.

"Master Jinn." She said. He smiled warmly.

"You're a master as well now - no need to be so formal." He chuckled. "I wanted to introduce you to Senator Palpatine."

"Hello." She bowed politely and the other man grinned.

"This lovely creature is the 'Dark Healer'?" Palpatine asked in disbelief. "The title doesn't do you justice my dear."

"Don't let her looks deceive you. Three is a highly skilled Consular. She fulfilled every aspect of the prophecy. She will be coming into her full power soon. We all have great hopes for her."

"You're too kind Master Ji— Uh Qui-Gon." She corrected herself and flushed a little. She wasn't used to such high praise.

"Master I looked everywhere - I couldn't find the leather one." Obi-Wan said as he walked up to them with a pair of gloves in his hand. He noticed Three and couldn't hide his smile. "Three."

"That's Master Three now." Qui-Gon said. He wasn't normally such a stickler for titles but he knew it would make Obi-Wan squirm a little.

"Yes of course. Master Three." Obi-Wan said - he never broke eye contact with her. Qui-Gon seemed amused at Obi-Wan's inability to hide his infatuation. Even Palpatine noticed and lifted an eyebrow at the two as they gazed longingly at each other.

"Padawan Kenobi." Three nodded slightly at him. Qui-Gon clapped his hand on Obi-Wan's back and knocked the air out of him a little.

"Master Three would you be so kind as to escort my hapless Padawan to the market and acquire leather for a new belt." Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course… A pleasure to meet you Senator." They said their good byes and walked off.

It was almost painful to go to the market and make small talk. Three wanted so badly to hug Obi-Wan and kiss him and she could sense that he wanted to as well but if they didn't get Qui-Gon his belt he'd come looking for them. With everything that happened they had barely seen each other despite being at the temple at the same time. They found the leather and brought it back to Qui-Gon who decided to let them go without any questions. Obi-Wan could see it in the smug smirk on his face - his master briefly entertained asking Three about her new title or where they were planning to go. But he busied himself with making his new belt and let them leave. Three could feel Obi-Wan's eagerness but she suggested a walk rather than head back to her new dwelling. Obi-Wan didn't mind - once they were on the streets of Coruscant he reached over and took her hand. He watched his thumb smooth over her knuckles and enjoyed the contact for a moment. But Three suddenly pulled away from him and hid her hand in her cloak.

"I'm… I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." She apologized. At first he didn't understand her apprehension but then she let him see. She let him into the part of her mind where she was keeping Davin's memories. She could see it when realization washed over his features. Mistreating women had never crossed his mind - he seemed entirely disgusted by the aspect of abusing anyone like that.

"Three I would never… I would never!" He said louder than he meant to. A few people looked his way and Three pulled him down an alley to calm him down.

"I know you wouldn't. We've been through this. It's all in my head and it's just too fresh. I can't let go and I don't know how—"

"Let me help you." He reached for her but stopped himself. He slowed down and brushed his finger tips against her temples. She twitched at the contact but didn't stop him. He kept going - combing his digits through her curls and using the easy contact to replace her terrible memories of Davin Yerlow. Three sighed and looked at Obi-Wan. She finally lifted her hands and grabbed his wrists.

"Let's not do this here." She advised.

"Want to go back?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully. She took his hand and led him out the alley towards the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Being together during the day was risky. At any moment anyone could come into Three's dwelling for any number of reasons. Night time was a little safer because mostly everyone was asleep. "Don't worry. If anyone comes in it'll just look like we're meditating." He said as he shook out his hands. "Now, relax." He put his fingers to her temples for a second before slipping them into her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel Obi-Wan in her mind - putting her fears to rest and setting her nerves at ease. So much had happened in such a short time it was enough to put anyone on edge. Three just concentrated on breathing as Obi-Wan brushed their lips together. Afterwards he pressed his forehead to hers and they stayed that way as they played around in each others heads.

"Where'd you learn this?"

"Master Qui-Gon. He thought it might come in handy on a mission and taught me how to 'safely' sense thoughts on a willing mind." Obi-Wan answered "He told me to only use it with other Jedi as untrained minds might be overwhelming. And to only use it with someone who wants to do it."

"I can't tell if you're talking out loud or if you're thinking this." They opened their eyes at the same time.

"It was a thought." He said. "Wasn't it?" Three chuckled and reached up to take his hands.

"Have you ever given any thought to you being the chosen one?" She asked. The question caught Obi-Wan off guard and he just lifted his eyebrows. "The prophecy said my emergence might coincide with 'The Chosen One' and that we might compliment each other."

"No." He answered after a moment. "I'm not that powerful. I don't fit any of the parameters."

"You're always so modest." Three chuckled before she pinched his cheek. He grinned wide. When she let go he caught her hand and kissed it - gently brushing his lips over the scar in her palm from the first time she healed him. "It could be you."

"You just don't want it to be Van." Obi-Wan said. Three rolled her eyes. "I saw… uh heard… 'sensed' what he said to you and how he touched you. I might have to beat him up." Three actually laughed at his statement.

"Don't. I can do that myself." She said. Three smiled when Obi-Wan cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"I don't have to be the Chosen One to 'compliment' you. I've always been able to see how amazing you are without the need for prophecies." Obi-Wan said. Three looked into his eyes for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her closer until she was all the way in his lap. They jumped apart when someone knocked on her door. She stood up and went to answer it.

"Master— eh Qui-Gon - have you come to collect your padawan?"

"Yes. And you. The council has a mission for us."

* * *

Three was surprised that the council was sending two masters on assignment. It made her worry - not only was she leaving Coruscant for the first time in years but what mission was so dangerous that they needed two masters? One of which was a healer. "Yoda insisted." Qui-Gon simply told them. And on the day it was time to leave Mace walked Three to the aircraft carriers.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked. Mace smiled a little and put his hand on the back of her neck to ease her apprehension.

"No, I have my own work to do." Mace said. "But you are more than ready to be on your own. Even if you're not truly on your own." He glanced at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they waited by the transport.

"I wish I could talk to Sana." Three confessed. "She'd be so excited about the prophecy and how the council was trusting me with important missions… She'd ask me to bring her back a souvenir."

"Sana will be with you. As will I." Mace said. "Because the force is strong in you." He took his lightsaber off his belt and handed it to her. Three stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah I'm such a great master I forgot to make a new saber." Three said before she dragged her hand down her face. She shook her head and accepted the gift. "Thank you Master. But—

"I'm on my way to Illum now to make another." He assured her. Three latched it on to her belt and all of suddenly it felt like Mace was going with her. He had managed to hang on to the saber for nearly a decade and in that time it had absorbed a lot of his life force.

"May the force be with you, Master."

"And with you. Always."

Three smiled at him one last time before she walked to where Obi-Wan was waiting on her. She hesitated when the transport powered up. Obi-Wan was always telling her how much he hated flying and his trepidation had rubbed off on her. But he hopped on and reached out for her hand to help her on. She took it without a second thought and stepped aboard. The door slid shut and before she knew it the temple was rapidly becoming smaller.

* * *

The universe was vast. They went places and met people - so many Three would often feel like she would never see them after they departed. What were the odds in such an enormous macrocosm. They had their victories and defeats. One in particular had them stuck on Mandalore for months while they tried to settle a civil war between it's people. They were so close to getting away but they were waylaid by engine trouble and injuries. While Obi-Wan fixed their ship Three tended to Qui-Gon's wounds.

"I really wish you'd be more careful." She scolded him as she healed a wound on the back of his head. He had underestimated his enemy and ended up catching a barbed club with his scull. It took the both of them to carry his mass back to the ship - which had been raided while they were gone. "Any more force behind this blow and me and Obi-Wan would be building your funeral pyre."

"The pain is enough of a punishment for my hubris." He said.

"Obi still needs you. He would be devastated if you… became one with the force." Three said.

"Obi?" He quietly questioned the pet name she used. He'd have to be blind to not see how they were treating their time together. He was the third wheel on their little 'honeymoon'. They both looked up when someone came aboard. They both nodded at Satine - she had been helping them get parts and keep hidden from the forces attempted to take over her city. There had also been many attempts on her life so she was in their 'care'.

"Any luck repairing your vessel?"

"The padawan is working on it. Is he not outside?" Three asked.

"No."

"He must've gone for more materials." Qui-Gon said.

"He would've told us if he was leaving." Three noted as she finished healing Qui-Gon's wound. She then finger combed his hair back into place.

"Reach out to him." Qui-Gon instructed as he sat up. Three closed her eyes for a moment before she chuckled.

"He's off in the woods relieving himself." She said. "He found something he wants me to see. Eww…" Qui-Gon snorted. "He assured me it didn't come out of him - I'll be back." She sighed before she disembarked. She walked through the wooded area they were hiding the ship in for a while before she picked up Obi-Wan's proximity. She knew he was there but she still yelped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree. He kissed her passionately and pressed himself against her. She chuckled when he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. "This is what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"No - after I relieved myself I suddenly became incredibly stiff." He said as he took her hand. He guided it down to his confined erection. "Can you help me - I know you've got that 'healing touch'."

"Your girlfriend is back on the ship - go have her handle it." Three said as she nudged him away. She didn't mean for it to come out so pithy but he looked at her surprised for a moment.

"She's not— you said you weren't angry about that kiss anymore." He said.

"I'm not."

"You're lying." He pointed out. "Look I said I was sorry. It just happened. I honestly didn't think it would cause you such anguish."

"It doesn't." Three insisted.

"Then kiss me." Obi-Wan demanded. Three cupped his face and pulled him to her lips. It had been a while since they'd been able to indulge. It took her a while to get over her ordeal with Davin and Van. And then there was the time she needed to become comfortable with traveling so much. They were rarely alone long enough to be intimate - although Qui-Gon tried his best to give them space. Obi-Wan guided her hand back down and she pulled away again.

"You want to do it here?" She asked. The woods were quite secluded but there was literally nothing keeping anyone from walking up on them. Hopefully Satine kept Qui-Gon on the ship long enough for them to finish.

"Yeah." He breathed as he unsnapped her belt and snuck his hand down the front of her pants. He stroked over her clit a few times before he suddenly turned her around. She braced herself on the tree and looked over her shoulder as he worked his cock out of his pants.

"Mmph!" She bit her bottom lip as he slipped inside her. There was something oddly arousing about having sex out in the open. Nothing between them and the life force of nature. The crinkling of foliage under their feet - the rough texture of the tree trunk and his tight grip on her hips as he rutted into her. He let one hand slid up and tangle in her curls and pulled slightly. Three titled her head back and Obi-Wan nipped at her neck. She gasped quietly and reached between her legs to rub her clit. She was teetering right on the edge of orgasm and she could feel him getting close.

"Almost… oh just like that… yeah." He panted in her ear.

"Obi-Wan!" She gasped. He reached around and pressed her fingers hander into her clit. "Ah!" She squeaked and tensed as she came. He pulled out and slid between her thighs. She extended her fingers and rubbed the underside of his cock until he reached his peak. He buried his face in her shoulder blade and shuddered as he ejaculated all over the tree she was leaning against. Once he was good and done she nudged him into standing upright. They straightened out their clothes and smirked at each other.

"Oh I needed that." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine." Three said and bit her bottom lip when he squeezed her ass.

"Damn, it's gotten bigger again."

"Your dick?"

"No." He chuckled. "This luscious thing you sit on. It's magnificent. Wish I could show it the worship it deserves. These quick little trysts are not enough time to love on it properly."

"Well fix the ship and get us out of here. We get back to the temple you can 'worship' properly."

"Now that's motivation."

* * *

Once they departed from Mandalore they were given a few other missions that didn't require Three to accompany them until trouble with Queen Amadala landed them on Tatooine. Three was surprised when they returned to the temple with a small child and a Gungan in tow. "Souvenirs?" Three asked Qui-Gon.

"Something like that." He answered. "Jar-jar Binks, Anakin Skywalker - this is Master Three of Fifteen." The Gungan had already been distracted by something and waved at her sheepishly from where he ended up with his long ear flap stuck in a 'self closing' door. Three chuckled as she knelt down to the child.

"Hello." He extended his hand and she shook it. Three was unable to hide her surprise at the strength of the force inside of him.

"Oh my…" She gasped as she stood up. "Qui-Gon, he—"

"Yes I know. We've got a meeting with the council now. Would you accompany us?"

"Of course." She accepted - not entirely sure why he needed her there. The child - Anakin - was extremely powerful even if he didn't know it. She finally tore her eyes away from him when Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and they exchanged a 'mental kiss' through their connection before they followed Qui-Gon.

Once in the council meeting they all stood back as the child's skill was tested. Even though he got every answer correct they still rejected him. They were all very tense around Anakin and it showed they were prejudice against him for some reason. When Qui-Gon said he would train the child on his own they pointed out he already had a padawan.

"I'll do it!" Three said - suddenly understanding why Qui-Gon wanted her there. He gave her a knowing smile. "I will be his master until Qui-Gon is available."

"Three—"

"I'm a master now and I have no padawan." She rationalized. "I know what it is like to be feared by this council. You make the mistake of trying to dampen and dismiss what you think will be 'too powerful'. But since you can not see it I will tell you - this child is the chosen one." Anakin looked up at her when she put her hand on his head. She smiled at him. "Do you accept?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I promise to nurture his gifts so that he may reach his full potential." She recited the usual mantra and offered him her hand - which he readily accepted.

"Now hold on—"

"I will not allow objections." Three interrupted. "This is part of the prophecy - part of my prophecy." She could tell which council members didn't really believe in that by how they rolled their eyes or let out a fronted scoffs. If she hadn't felt it herself she wouldn't have believed that this dirty little desert child was the one but there was no denying the connection she felt as soon as she touched his hand. "You're going to do great things, little one."

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the bond between Anakin and Three was not the normal Master-Padawan dynamic. They held hands nearly everywhere they went and he would only let go to tinker. She taught him how to read several languages and brought him something to fix or modify every night. Her dwelling was soon filled with his little pet projects - and they had only been in their two bedroom home for a week.

"You're treating him like a child." Obi-Wan pointed out as Three finished up wiping Anakin's nose. He voluntarily tilted his head back to show her his nasal passages where clear now and she pinched his cheek playfully.

"Obi he is a child."

"I watched him win a very dangerous pod race - in a racer he built himself. Don't baby him."

"Excuse me but who's the master here? You're are two ranks behind me." Three quipped.

"You not to high up to spank." He said as he glanced at her. He missed the look Anakin tossed him. He clearly didn't like Obi-Wan's tone towards his master. He wasn't a fool, it wasn't hard to sense the sexual connection between the two adults.

"You're in a mood - trouble with your trials?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"I feel… stuck. Like I've done all I can do and it's still not enough somehow. And this whole Trade Federation-Naboo thing has got me on edge. I can't concentrate. There's this… foreboding I can't shake. I can barely sleep—"

"You're having visions." Anakin said matter of fact. They both looked at him sharply. "You think they're dreams but they're not dreams. They're visions of the future. And you can't change it."

"Anakin how do you know that?" Three asked.

"I have them too." He shrugged and went back to putting together the days device.

* * *

When the battle on Naboo began Three was called into action with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon convinced her that her padawan would be safe in the hanger but she felt it immediately when the fighter he was hiding in took off and sent him careening into space. She ran to the hanger and accessed the computer in an attempt to get him back but found he was more than capable of taking care of himself in a fire fight. In fact they wouldn't have won the battle if not for him blowing up the ship that was providing the droids their shields and operations. Three was relieved when Anakin made it out unscathed and he allowed her to guide his ship back to the landing bay. He jumped off the ladder and into her arms.

"Anakin what— Oh God!" She gasped and stumbled backwards. He landed on his feet when she dropped him. He rushed to her side when she seemed to be losing her equilibrium.

"Master? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Obi-Wan… something terrible has happened." She stammered as she righted herself. His outcry of emotions overwhelmed her. Obi-Wan was enraged, frantic - he wanted someone to die and she had never felt that from him. She rubbed her temples before she gasped and took off down the hall. She came across the revolving force fields and had R2D2 disable them. She found Obi-Wan in the exhaust room - holding the limp body of his master. Anger and sadness pouring from him in intense waves as he wept. "Qui-Gon! Let me heal him—

"It's too late!" He barked at her before he hugged Qui-Gon closer. Three tried to stay strong for him. She knew he would be able to feel her grief and he was already devastated. Qui-Gon was one of the few people that had believed in her. To think she could've been helping in their saber fight rather than worrying over her padawan. She shook her head - she couldn't think like that. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master, fully capable of fighting his own battles. The Sith warrior had gotten lucky. She could sense Obi-Wan's conflicting gratification that he had been able to strike down the evil man that took his master from him. "I'll keep my promise." Three thought it was a little odd that he was talking to a corpse. Qui-Gin was one with the force now - there was no need to lament over an empty shell. But Obi-Wan just continued to whisper things to him until he attempted to lift his body from the floor. He was sill crying and he wobbled under Qui-Gon's weight.

"Obi…" Three rushed to help him and he huffed.

"I've got him… I've got—"

"Let me help you." She insisted and clutched her crystal for a moment. Obi-Wan watched as she easily levitated Qui-Gon's body. She extended her hand and Qui-Gon's saber flew into her palm. She offered it to Obi-Wan and after a moment he took it and put it on his belt next to his own. Despite his bristling aura Three put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Obi-Wan wiped his face and nodded.

* * *

Three was trying really hard to comprehend what was happening. She had had such minor involvement in the Naboo battle but she still found herself in front of the council to answer for her actions. And when she answered all their questions and listened to all their remarks they informed her that they were taking away her padawan.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Her expression must've been more menacing than she thought as they all regarded her with wary glares. Anakin clung to her - his fear of losing her all too familiar with losing his mother. "With Qui-Gon dead he is unable to take over Anakin's teachings. As me and the child are already bonded it is for the best that he stay with me."

"It was Master Jinn's dying wish that Kenobi train the boy." Plo Koon said.

"It's true." Obi-Wan said as he stepped up. If looks could kill he would've dropped dead from how Three glared at him. He could hear all of her thoughts of betrayal - they were mentally screaming at him—

"What!?" And she was actually screaming at him. "How can you do this to me!?"

"It was my masters dying wish I have to honor it."

"Bullshit!"

"Three of Fifteen!" Mace said sternly. His voice seemed to be the only thing that could dispel her rage. She couldn't help but think if she were anyone else they'd let her keep Anakin.

"I am a master! Kenobi is but a Knight."

"He defeated a Sith. We believe his method of training will be more beneficial to the boy - if he is the chosen one. He will need to be strong in combat. You have a very sedentary position within the order."

"And the fact that I have mastered a technique thought to be impossible is just what? Unimportant?" She asked. "His prophecy and mine directly link."

"Three please." Obi-Wan started. "This isn't about our skill levels or ranks. You know how much Anakin meant to Qui-Gon. He wanted—

"He was delirious." She interrupted. "The wound to his lungs and diaphragm were depriving his brain of oxygen - he couldn't said anything in that moment."

"It was his dying wish - how can you contest it after all he meant to the both of us." Three just continued to glare at him. She could feel him reaching out through their bond - wanting so badly to take her hand so she could understand. He was still torn up about Qui-Gon's death. It was all he could do not to break down everyday he sure as hell wasn't going to ignore the last thing Qui-Gon requested of him. Even if it meant hurting her.

"Because so close you are maybe train the child the both of you can." Yoda suggested.

"Master Yoda I'm not in the mood to be jocular." Three said as she crossed her arms. Anakin tried not to whine at the lost of contact with her. He looked up, pleading her her to acknowledge him but she didn't. "You've done nothing but hammer the rules into my head since I've been able to comprehend them - having two masters is not only against those rules but a waste. Since you all feel that my abilities are so equivocal—"

"Three—"

"Enough of this. Kenobi the boy is yours to train. Master Three I suggest you meditate on your emotions to reign them in. There is no 'fair' or 'unfair'. Things happen and that's the world." Rancisis interjected.

"Apparently so." Three hissed before she left the chamber - leaving Anakin behind. As soon as she was out the door she felt him crying for her through their bond. It broke her heart but she kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan made sure Anakin was asleep before he left in search of Three. She was blocking their connection on purpose. She was understandably upset after everything that happened. He knew how painful it was to have a deep connection suddenly severed. Sometimes he forgot that Qui-Gon wouldn't be there on the other end of their bond. It wasn't like there was nothing - when he reached out he could feel the slightest bit of Qui-Gon's conscientiousness in the force. But death was different than what happened to Three and Anakin. Nearly everyday Obi-Wan would find the boy peeking in on Three's classroom. He wasn't old enough to take it yet but it didn't stop him from repeatedly asking if he could go. Obi-Wan had to remind him constantly that Jedi did not have attachments.

"You do." Anakin said before he shuffled off to his room. Obi-Wan simply didn't have the energy to scold him. And even if he did it wouldn't help. Anakin had been taken from his mother and his home, tossed into a mysterious order that demanded he give up everything he had ever known and learn their ways to be their champion, bonded to a woman he adored only to have the order tear them apart after just a month. Obi-Wan supposed he would feel the same way if they told him he could never be with Three again. Maybe they knew - it would certainly explain why all their decisions recently seemed to be driving a wedge between them. Anakin knew they were more than just colleagues and he was only eight.

Right now he needed… well he wasn't sure what he needed but he knew it had been too long since he spoke to Three and it was causing him physical pain. He tried harder to locate her. Sometimes she'd walk down to where Sana's shop used to be and just stand there in front of the boarded up door. Other times she would be in her classroom, absently reading a book late into the night until he found her. He followed her faint signal to the nursery. It was where new younglings were kept until they were old enough to walk and start training. He found her in the middle of a dozen cribs cradling an infant in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and twitched a little when some of the babies stirred in their sleep from the sound of his voice. She didn't even look at him.

"I volunteer here - now that I have the time. I wanted to make sure these little ones have a chance to feel like someone cares for them if only once." She answered in a hushed tone. "I basically make sure they all have names." Obi-Wan looked at the baby in her arms. "This is Caleb Dume." The baby smiled at the sound of his name and sucked his thumb. "Look at those eyes…" Obi-Wan looked at the child and he stared right back.

"He's special."

"They all are." She said as she swept her fingers over his smooth forehead. "Sleep." Caleb immediately yawned and dozed off. "Bet a few mothers wish they had that ability." She laid the baby in his crib and finally turned to Obi-Wan. "What do you want?"

"I miss you." He answered.

"You miss sex." She scoffed. She then walked out the room so their argument wouldn't wake the children.

"No, I miss **you**." Obi-Wan said as he grabbed her arm. "I have no idea how things got this bad between us. It's like when Qui-Gon found that boy everything started to go belly-up. The battle, Qui-Gon's death, the council transferring Anakin to me - that day began with me clipping my toenails and everything spiraled so quickly. I didn't realize it would cause you such pain - you've never let me feel your sorrow since Sana died—"

"You would not be able to handle it."

"Excuse me?"

"My sorrow is all consuming at this point. Learning about the prophecy. Losing Sana, Qui-Gon, Anakin… you would be broken by my pain. I'd rather you just think I'm a bitch and just end this before it destroys us."

"I'd never think that." He said quickly.

"Right - now tell me you're not going to lecture me about having attachments."

"Why are you fighting me?" Obi-Wan asked. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm being torn between my master's dying wish and the woman I love and it is killing me!" He cried.

"Obi-Wan—"

"He hates me! Our bond is so contrived it's never going to be anything but a strain on the both of us. He doesn't want to be bonded to me but how can I deny what my master asked of me? I don't know what I'm doing! I defeated that Sith warrior because I gave into all the things the order is against. I was furious. I wanted him dead because he killed my master - I wanted revenge at all costs. And it makes me sick that I was promoted to Knight only when I abandoned everything Jedi stand for."

Three wasn't made of stone. When tears started streaming down Obi-Wan's face she forgot about everything and just pulled him into her arms. She had been devastated after Sana's death, she couldn't even imagine losing her master. "I can't do this without you. I need you Three. I don't have the strength to do it alone. I'm too weak and I don't deserve—"

"Shh…" She hushed him. "You have me." Three walked him back to his dwelling and tucked him into bed.

"Don't leave."

"Don't worry." She stroked his cheek. "Sleep." Before Obi-Wan could protest his eyes rolled shut. He was too exhausted to fight her use of the force. Three then went to Anakin's room and smiled when she saw he was sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. She left their dwelling and sought out Master Yoda. She was surprised he was awake at such a late hour but he dismissed it and welcomed her into his home. "I'm sorry I scoffed at your offer the other day. You were merely trying to reach a mutual resolution. And I see now what you saw - Obi-Wan isn't ready to handle the child on his own. So… I will help him train Anakin."

"Raise them well." Yoda simply said and smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan was certain people would notice Three had started spending the night with him but he found they were blissfully unaware of their partnership. Anakin was delighted to have her around some much. So much so he started tinkering again and soon Obi-Wan was tripping over his little inventions. After her talk with Yoda it seemed like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. On some level she believed he must know that she and Obi-Wan were more than just friends. It was Yoda - he knew everything. He was probably plotting at something by driving them to be more like a family unit. An experiment in the benefits of emotional attachment - maybe. Either way whenever someone commented about how much time they all spent together it seemed like Master Yoda was there to quell any suspicions. She'd have to remind Obi-Wan to—

"Ah!" Three yelped when Obi-Wan goosed her. She had been getting some tea when all of a sudden he grabbed her hips and pressed himself into her. His lips came down on her neck and he let out a particularly primal growl. "Obi-Wan! What has gotten into you?"

"Not sure. I woke up in a great mood this morning. Didn't have any trouble with Anakin - got him off to his lessons without any complaints and then I just got this… feeling." He explained.

"An erection?" She asked as she felt it against her thigh.

"No. I mean something… unexplainable I just had to come see you." He let her go and moved to her side so he could see her face. "For so long we were being drawn apart. Or at least it feels like a long time. I feel like we are connected again. And yes, it did make me a little amorous but that's not all it is. Now that you mention it though… Anakin will be at his lessons for a few hours. Your classes don't start for another two." She gave him a look and he didn't try to hid the grin that spread across his face. "Come on… make love to me."

"You really think we're in a place to do that already?" She asked.

"What do you mean? It'll only bring us closer. Fix that last little broken link between us." He said as he took her hand. She suddenly felt his doubt and looked at him sharply when his mood shifted. "Do you… not want me anymore?" He asked like it was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"That's not it." She assured him. She stroked his face. "It's hard to describe. I miss you too. Even when you're standing here I miss you and I can't figure out what's wrong." She let her hand trail down his neck to where his robes crossed over his chest. "Maybe it is the physical aspect…"

"Kiss me." He said as he leaned against the counter behind him. Three moved closer and looked over his face before she kissed him. He moaned like it was the best one they ever shared and it made her press herself closer. He put his arms around her and slowly groped his hands down over her ass. She pulled out the kiss and he sighed. Three was surprised he could be driven to such a blissful state by one kiss. His long eyelashes fluttered as he opened his lids slowly. Obi-Wan gazed at her - his love and desire as clear as his beautiful blue eyes.

He could see she was still being hesitant - more than likely over analyzing things. Sex had always been the greatest simplifying act between them. There was a clear goal - orgasm. It took their minds off looming wars, dead friends, the dark side and every rule they broke just by having such an interaction but in the end it was all worth it. He could sense her thoughts - she didn't want to jump the gun of their reconciliation and end up ruining their relationship. So Obi-Wan used the one thing he knew would get her going - every time. He squeezed her ass and held her as close to him as he could. "Come on…" He whispered. "I miss the taste of you… your scent all over my fingers. That sound you make when I'm touching just… the right… spot…"

Three loved it when Obi-Wan talked dirty. When he was aroused the words just seem to flow from him. The hotter he got the filthier his mouth got. He was so good at it that now he didn't even blush when he talked about all the nasty things he wanted to do to her. "Oh, I want you so bad it hurts…" He shifted - slowly rubbing his erection against her. "I need to be inside you. You'll be sore and wet but so happy for your evening classes. I'm gonna make you feel—mmph!" Three suddenly kissed him again. This time she shoved her tongue into his mouth and gripped his cock through his pants. He pulled at her belt and got his fingers between her legs.

"Obi… Obi-wan… oh God…"

"You're so wet already." He sounded almost a little disappointed that he wouldn't have to go down on her. He pushed his fingers inside her and she gripped his shoulders - tried to hide her desperate moans by pressing her face into his chest. He pulled his hand back and she watched him suck his fingers greedily. "Mmm…" He purred around his own digits and rolled his eyes up - savoring it.

She suddenly pushed away from him and walked to her bedroom. Obi-Wan trotted after her - stripping away his clothes as he walked. He caught up just in time to see her bending over to crawl on to the bed. "Wait, wait - stay like that." He said. Obi-Wan licked his lips as he approached her and put his hands on her hips. Three looked over her shoulder at him and he was lasciviously admiring the view of her rotund backside. He took a few more steps forward and sunk into her. As soon as he did they both felt to last link in their fractured connection snap into place. Three didn't realize just how far they had drifted apart until they were suddenly so close again. Just wet heat and soft pressure - so good Obi-Wan tossed his head back and howled her name. "Three! Oh yes! Three!"

She still wasn't sure what had possessed him. He was so hard, she could feel his throbbing cock inside her - filling her so completely and making her ache for more at the same time. There was something about the position. Being on her hands and knees while he rutted into her as deep as he could go. Three couldn't help how her body reacted or how quickly she was coming. "O-Obi…" She tightened and he let out a little impressed noise.

"Coming without me, darling?" He huffed as he ran one hand up her back to move her hair aside. Three gasped when he leaned over and bit her shoulder. The pain of it mixing so beautifully with the pleasure of her orgasm. "I'll—oh damn— I'll take it as a compliment."

"Yes, yes!" Three screamed. Obi-Wan slid his fingers around her hip and between her legs. She yelped when he slowly rubbed her clit.

"I'm pretty close - think I can bring you off again before I get there?" He asked. Three just bit her bottom lip as he started rubbing harder. Her limbs felt so weak and her nerves were on fire as he sped up his pace.

"Obi-Wan…" She purred. It didn't take much to give her another orgasm - her body already hyper sensitized. Under his fingertips she was trembling right as she felt his peek through their bond. He pulled out and slid between her thighs - spilling his jizz all over the bed beneath them. She looked over her shoulder and he had his head tipped all the way back as he let loose.

"Oh Three… I love you." He sighed before he brought his head up. He took a step back as she stood up straight. She smiled at how dazed he looked. His eyes half lid and glazed over.

"Love you too. Come on, lay down before you fall down."

* * *

Three and Obi-Wan found there was a two hour overlap in their daily schedules when Anakin was at his basic studies, Obi-Wan didn't have any meetings to attend and Three didn't have a class to teach. The two spent that time dusting off techniques from the 'anatomy' files Sana had given Three. "It's actually really, really sensitive." Obi-Wan said as Three slowly explored his genitals.

"I know. It hurts quite a bit to get kicked here doesn't it?" She asked as she cupped his balls.

"Yes it does - so please don't squeeze too hard." He pleaded. Three smirked when she noticed he was already sweating.

"Don't be nervous, I know what you like. Remember?" Three said as she started jerking him off. Obi-Wan spread his toes and moaned.

"Yes…" He sighed. She laved up the underside and circled the glans with just the tip of her tongue. "Oh… Three that's a terrible tease. Feels so good right there. Yes." He rambled on as she sucked him between her lips. She glanced up to find him watching her. He had always loved how plump her lips were - they were heaven against his skin, pillowy soft and spit slick.

"You ready?" She asked after a few minutes of slow sucking. Obi-Wan nodded - he'd probably agree to anything right now. "Spread your legs a little more." She took a moment to suck her middle finger as he eagerly exposed his asshole to her. Without hesitation she rubbed her finger against it. The feeling made him jump. She ducked her head down and continued to suck his cock to get him to relax.

"Three… please." He begged. She felt a surge of pleasure through their bond and she took the opportunity to slid her finger inside him. "Ah!" He yelped and grit his teeth. The pathetic little cries he let out made her worry.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not really… just different." He assured her. "You're not quite there - I can kind of feel—"

"Deeper?" She pressed her finger in harder and Obi-Wan clenched around her digit. She could feel something inside him and when she prodded it he whined and twisted in the sheets.

"Yes! Right there! That's it. That's it!" He huffed.

"Hm, the book was right. How does it feel?"

"Ohhh… almost—AH! Almost like when you lick that one spot under the tip but about a hundred times more intense. Three! Ahhh… oh yes just a little like that. That's perfect."

"You're tight." She giggled as she stroked his prostate a little faster. He was really sweating now - soaked and pleading for her to finger him more. She pumped her hand around his cock quicker. "Are you cumming?"

"Yes! YES! I can't stop. Oh God!" Obi-Wan clawed at the mattress and whined. He arched up high like he couldn't control himself and came all over Three's hand. Three just watched him as his entire body flexed from the magnitude of it. Three slowly eased her finger out of him and he purred as he came down from his peak. She let go of his softening cock and grabbed a cloth to clean up with.

"You still awake?"

"Yeah." Obi-Wan answered but let out a long yawn afterwards.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah." He gave a thumbs up before letting his arm flop lazily to the bed. "Prostate massage definitely great."

"So good it fractured your speech." She chuckled before she cuddled up to his side. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"It hurts." Three grunted. She tried to concentrate on breathing, tried to relax her muscles and think about something else but nothing could distract her from the burning pain of Obi-Wan trying enter her ass. Since he enjoyed it so immensely she decided to give it a try but it seemed no matter how much lubrication he poured on their skin it didn't feel good. He was in, he was going slow but it was so awkward and uncomfortable that neither one of them was getting any pleasure from it. "Go slower." She huffed.

"If I go any slower I'll be stopped." Obi-Wan chuckled as he gently rubbed her back. "You're in a lot of pain."

"No—"

"Don't lie just to please me." Obi-Wan said. "I can sense it y'know?"

"I can do this." Three insisted.

"We shouldn't force it." Obi-Wan said as he pulled back. Three yelped and gripped the sheets. She knew he could feel her agony. He pulled out all the way and she sighed in relief. "Just cause it's in Sana's old files doesn't mean we have to do it."

"At least we tried." Three sighed. She looked over her shoulder when Obi-Wan spread her open - he was checking to see if he hurt her like he always did. She bit her bottom lip and shuttered when he rubbed his thumb over her anus to sooth any lingering pain.

"Certainly tempting the way you wiggle around when I touch it." He mused absently.

"Ah!" Three yelped when he sunk his middle and ring finger into her pussy.

"Oh… prefer here anyway. Always so wet and you squeeze me just right." He moved lower - laying on his stomach to get in position to get his mouth on her. They both went still when the beep of a communicator sounded off in the room. Three looked over at hers where it was on the nightstand.

"It's you." She said and Obi-Wan slumped. He reluctantly pulled his fingers from inside her - the noise she let out at the loss of contact made his cock throb. He sifted through his clothes on the floor before he found his communicator. He was tempted to break the damn thing. "Kenobi." He answered it instead.

"Are you busy? The council wants to have a word with you about your padawan." The service droid said on the other end.

"I'm eating." Obi-Wan said as he turned to look at Three. She made a face at his joke. "Tell them I'll be there in… fifteen minutes."

"Very well." Obi-Wan turned the device off before he dove back into bed. Three chuckled as he pounced on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Three insisted Obi-Wan take a shower before he went to his meeting with the council. He had an odd obsession with the smell of their mingled sex - he'd finger her just to get her scent on his hands. Anyone who watched him during the day would just assume he had a persistent itch under his nose. Three knew the truth and couldn't help but laugh to herself. Obi-Wan was still the same horny teenager after nearly five years - still that same boy that excitedly shoved his tongue into her mouth and groped his sweaty palms up her thighs. Everyone thought he was so strict, so straight laced and sometimes he was. But behind closed doors he had an utterly filthy mouth and a gluttonous sexual appetite.

He got particularly insatiable whenever they had to spend more than a few days apart. When he returned Three felt Obi-Wan's presence as soon as his transport landed. He could've landed anywhere on Coruscant and she would have been able to pick up his desires. She was surprised no other Jedi were phased by it or even seemed to notice. Maybe they thought those inclinations were their own and if that were the case there were over a hundred Jedi knights and masters that suddenly wanted her. Hopefully it manifested as just the thought of her seemingly coming out of nowhere. Or just the feeling of anxiousness nipping at them for no reason. Three hoped it was just through the bond she and Obi-Wan shared. His raw need for her made her flush - where was he that he could think of such naughty things and not give himself away. She continued to go about her day - he'd be by soon enough, he was probably in a debriefing with council. Miraculously keeping his composure while talking about diplomats and thinking about… what was that…

 _…_ _plunging two fingers into your pussy while sucking your little tits… going to feel so good to grind my cock against those thick brown thighs… soft lips all over my skin— good Lord this is longest debriefing ever…_

Three chuckled and decided to take a shower while she waited for him. All the while sending back thoughts of her own. Hot and wet, tantalizing scent of clean skin. She sensed him chuckling at her tame, romantic thoughts. He abruptly stopped when she thought about taking him between her lips and sucking until he coated her throat with cum.

 _'_ _Three…'_ He was squirming now.

 _plunging two fingers into your tight ass to rub your prostate while I suck your balls dry… it's going to feel so good when I sit on your face… so hungry for it - I'll let you eat all you want…_

 _oh do you promise?_

 _you bet_

Three smiled when she felt his presence rapidly approaching her. She decided to keep her bathrobe on. She was in the kitchen brewing tea when Obi-Wan came through the door. He shut it when a service droid tried to inquire if they needed anything. Three took in his slightly longer hair and tattered clothes. What ever the mission was it had been hard fought. He had to have been tired and hungry but he just looked at her like nothing else matter. Three smiled and ran to him - pressing him against the door as she kissed him. Obi-Wan reciprocated - moaning when she opened her mouth for his tongue. Her hands were already on his belt. Snapping it off and letting it fall to the floor. Three wrapped her legs around him when he bent down and picked her up. Obi-Wan turned around pressing her against the wall.

 _I missed you_

The mutual feeling washed over them. Three flicked her wrist and Obi-Wan's pants dropped until they got caught around his boots. She tried to pull his tunic off to get her hands on more skin but he was suddenly inside her and she could think of nothing other than how good it felt to have him slide in. He was so hard. "Obi-Wan…" She gasped and he bucked into her. "Yes, like that!" He started out fast - so needy and ravenous. Three clung to his shoulders. He was going to make her cum in less than five minutes and she didn't care. He'd never let her live it down - how he fucked her raw and gave her one of the most intense orgasms of her life. But then again he was going to cum his little red brains out in the short amount of time. Sweat was making his hair stick to his brow and he was panting as he littered her neck with gentle bites.

"Obi…" She gripped the hair on the back of his head and kissed him. She accidentally bit him when he fucked her harder. He jumped when she dug her nails into his back. Before he could groan about it she was coming - tightening around him so snug she pulled his climax from him.

"Oh! Oh-oh Three!" He gasped. She bit her bottom lip and sighed at the feel of him coming inside her. She didn't even care what might happen - such an intense feeling was worth it. Oh so worth that hot rush - running down her inner walls. He didn't let her down until he was good and done - his softening cock sliding from inside her as he set her down on shaky legs. He caught her arm as she began to walk away. "Bend over." Three looked at him intrigued before she moved to the couch and bent over the back rest. He lifted the tail of her bathrobe out the way before he placed both hands on her thighs and spread her open so he could see their mingled fluids dripping out of her pussy. He leaned in and lapped it up.

"Obi!" She gasped. She couldn't help but twitch when he dragged his tongue over her clit and shoved it inside her slightly swollen orifice. She purred and he felt her squeeze his tongue as he was pulling back. Satisfied that he had cleaned her enough he let her up. He fixed his clothing and sat down as she moved to get the tea.

"I don't know what you're doing to me lately." He said as he put his head back.

"What?"

"You're all I think about." Obi-Wan began. "Every time I get a free second I think about you, or having sex with you or hugging you close while we sleep or watching you while you read something - it's starting to scare me."

"I think it's normal." She shrugged. He glanced at her. "We love each other."

"True."

"We've been through somewhat trying events lately. Losing Sana, losing Qui-Gon. Looming war with the Federation and…"

"The dark side." He said.

"You feel it too?" She asked and they looked at each other knowingly. "I thought it was just something I ate but there's definitely something coming. Dark times, war - even Yoda can't see the future. Things are about to take an extreme turn for the worse." She handed him his tea and sat next to him. "You be careful out there. Keep close watch over our Anakin."

"I always am and I always do. Don't worry." He assured her. Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed her. Afterwards he smiled wide as he looked at her face. "Lovin' agrees with you. You're practically glowing." He stroked his finger along her flushed cheeks before kissing her again.

"Y'know I had been feeling a little run down all day until you came back." Three said. "Just further proof you're the cure for what ails me."

* * *

"Are you pregnant?" Three looked at Anakin just to make sure he was talking to her. He was staring right at her - his blue eyes wide and excited. They weren't even holding hands - in fact he had just walked up to her and stopped in his tracks when he was within two feet.

"What? No I'm not." She insisted. "Are you saying I've gained weight?" Three smoothed her hand over the front of her robes and she faltered when her palm passed over her lower abdomen. "Whoa!" How had she not felt it before. It took a twelve year old to enlighten her. But then again Anakin was no ordinary padawan. He was so perceptive, so attuned to the force that he was precognitive. He was often right and this was another instance where he had sensed something before anyone else. He felt what she felt - a life. A tiny little life growing inside her. Just a small flutter - so small she hadn't even noticed it there. But now she could feel it, cells forming and splitting growing microscopically every second that ticked by.

"Master Three…" Anakin got closer and put his hand on hers.

"Shit."

"You swore!" He seemed more shocked about that than he was about her being pregnant. He could sense her swirling thoughts and could feel her spiraling towards fear and despair. She was in shock and he could tell she didn't know what to do. "We have to tell Master Obi-Wan." He pulled her along when she seemed to forget entirely where their dwelling was.

"We have to keep this to ourselves." Three said once the door closed. "Do you understand me?" she asked as she looked Anakin in the eye.

"Yes." He answered simply. She knew her secret was safe with him. Though it had been broken a few years ago their bond was stronger than that of the one he had with Obi-Wan. So far the prophecy was correct: they complimented each other on every level. They had an understanding - because of their titles they would forever be in a different standing than regular Jedi and it would forever bar them from being accepted by their brothers and sisters. They were alone together and they had to look out for one another.

"I will tell him in time." She promised. "But I need to do some research."

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't know when it happened but it seemed his bond with Three had tapered off. She was becoming more and more distant as the days passed. He hadn't seen her this despondent since she was forced to heal Davin. What ever was bothering her she didn't want him to sense it and he didn't. For weeks he didn't see her despair or feel her detaching from him. It was only after they had drifted apart that he noticed they had become like two ships passing in the night. He found himself sleeping alone most nights. And during the day she was preoccupied with her books.

Anakin was similarly distracted but Obi-Wan figured it had to do with his impending adolescence. In fact he was reminded by the Jedi proctor that he would have to attend the lecture on the subject of pubescence in padawans. What to expect. What not to do. How to handle mood swings. Obi-Wan doubted Anakin would experience a chrysalis or suddenly grow horns but it was good to be prepared. He wondered what Qui-Gon had thought of the lecture when he had been raising him. Maybe that's why he had been so lenient with Obi-Wan's attraction to Three. Most boys chased every girl that crossed their paths - he had bonded with Three and she was all he had wanted since then. Mace had taken the lecture and become incredibly protective of his female padawans. Even now that Depa and Three were masters in their own rights he still watched over them.

As soon as Three crossed his mind she came into their dwelling. "Hey." He said to get her attention. She glanced at him and smiled before she turned her attention back to her book.

"Hey…" She replied - already distracted by what she was reading at she went into the bedroom. He looked at the clock in the kitchen. Anakin would be at his History lecture for the next hour. Obi-Wan hopped up and followed Three. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Mm-hey." she repeated and tilted her head to the side as he planted a kiss right on her tendon.

"I miss you. You're always in a book lately." He said. He took her hand and brought it up so he could see some of the pages. "What are you reading? Looks like a massacre…" She tried no to laugh at his naivety - the page had a picture of a woman who had prolapsed her anus while giving birth. He shuddered before he took the book from her and closed it. "Come lay down with me."

"I—"

"You're tense." He said as he rubbed her shoulders a little. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Everything okay with you and Anakin? He's been so tight lipped lately - did you two have a fight?"

"No. We're fine." She assured him. "Just regular stress of running around."

"Tell me about it." He sighed. It seemed every other week he was being deployed to 'keep the peace'. The elections within the senate, the shift in power structure as they tried to dissolve the Trade Federation conglomerate. He shook his head to clear his mind of those things. "Come on, lay yourself out - let me give you a rub down." He insisted.

"No, actually I've been feeling a bit sick lately. If I have some kind of illness I don't want you to catch it." She said before she squirmed out of his embrace. He gave her a quizzical look. "We'll all meditate when Anakin gets home tonight."

"You're lying to me." Obi-Wan said matter of fact. He could sense it. Plus Three was a terrible liar - her voice got higher and she refused to make eye contact. And as she locked her eyes on the floor he knew he was right. "Somethings up. Something to do with Anakin."

"I told you we didn't get in an argument." She looked at him briefly when she said that and he knew that was the truth.

"I can see it in your eyes." Obi-Wan started. "Even after all this time you still resent me for taking him as my apprentice."

"That's not—"

"Yes, it is. I get that we just kind of reset after that and never really hashed it out but I think it's time we talk about it again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And that only thing I can really think of is… well I think you should look at the younglings that are ready to start their padawan training. I'm sure there are more than a few that would love to have the legendary Three of Fifteen as their master."

"What?" She almost laughed at his suggestion. She had never given it another thought after the night she talked to Yoda. Obi-Wan didn't know of their special arrangement. He assumed she was staying so close to them so Anakin had an easier time adjusting to the their new bond but it had been years. And Obi-Wan figured it was time for her to bond with another.

"You are so good with the younglings. And I suppose in a way - with your class - you have many padawans learning from you but I think if you actually bonded with one it would bring you out of this haze you're in." He explained. He flushed a little when she laughed at him - like the very idea was absurd. She could sense him starting to get offended so she just moved back over to him and took his hand.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm just… preoccupied."

"With what?" He asked. Three simply brought his hand to her belly. "What—" He trailed off when she reestablished their bond. She let her thoughts flow freely through the force and felt it the very instant he realized what was happened.

 _A tremor. A little heart beat. Quick and fluttering. Strong and growing. Life itself. Connected to her. Partially to him. A life, separate from Three's consciousness but inside her._

Three looked hurt when Obi-Wan suddenly snatched away. He backed up like he was afraid. The look on his face - he was truly confused. And angry. Three began to worry when she felt that in him. Why was he angry? He had never projected that emotion towards her. "What was that?" He asked and looked at his hand like it would have the answer.

"It's a fetus. A baby. I'm pregnant." She explained in the plainest of terms to assuage his confusion. His eyes were wide - just like Anakin's had been.

"How…"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Three said. Obi-Wan was panicking, his fear filled the room. He wanted to run, to dart out of their dwelling like he always did when he was scared. She could practically hear him going down the long list of rules that they were breaking, that they had broken and the one they were yet to break if this situation played out. He just stood there staring at her - the small swell in her abdomen completely unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know it was there. But he knew it would only get bigger - she wouldn't be able to hide it.

"Pregnant." He gasped the word like he was trying to grasp it all. His emotions went blank for a moment and Three was truly surprised. It was like he shut down completely. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad he wasn't anything as he stood there. It was only for a few seconds before his thoughts booted up again. He was happy now. Overwhelmingly so. And it made Three cry to feel how overjoyed he was. Love sparking along their bond and creating a new connection with their baby. His desire to see his child for the first time, to watch it grow. He was amazed. Obi-Wan moved back to her and put his hand to her stomach. "Three."

"We made a baby - isn't that amazing?" She asked as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Truly." Obi-Wan swooned as he felt that quick little thump through the force. He suddenly looked worried. "Crap, Master Windu is gonna kill me."

"No panicking. Just basking right now."

* * *

The excitement of their expanding family gradually morphed into concern. Obi-Wan learned as much about giving birth as he could without drawing attention to himself. Soon he was more worried about the child being born with a deformity or mental handicap than anything else. That is until he read that there's a percentage of women that die while giving birth. The thought of raising the baby and Anakin without Three made other people take notice. He couldn't hide the fear on his face or keep it from leaking out on to the force. Especially when he was called before the council. He felt like Mace was staring at him and he felt his face turn red. He thought about different types of dirt to keep thoughts of Three from flooding his mind.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you know why we've called you here?" Plo Koon asked.

"No!" Obi-Wan squawked awkwardly. He was sure he heard a glass shatter somewhere. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me… No."

"Appointed to this Council you have been." Yoda said. He decided to get straight to point rather than belabor it. Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that sprang to his face.

"Well, do you accept?" Mace asked - his projected form flickering for a second before it stabilized. He and few other members were there remotely - off on various peace keeping missions.

"Yes. I am honored." Obi-Wan said and bowed politely. He was positively giddy but he hide it well as he took the open seat. The other council members seemed pleased at his new rank although they may have just been effected by his emotions along the force.

Being on the council would mean a busier schedule but it wouldn't interfere too much with his life. When he told Three and Anakin they insisted on going out to celebrate. They dawned civilian clothes and headed to a nice restaurant on one of the higher levels in the city. It was odd being out - like any normal family would be. It was common place to celebrate job promotions. But Obi-Wan didn't look at being a Jedi as being a job. It was his life. It was all he knew. It was a little weird to step out the role if even for a minute. Fun, but weird. Everything that was looming over them melted away. The future didn't matter as he watched Three and Anakin fold their napkins into ton-tons. The green crystal fragment around her neck was glowing faintly as it hung over her tiny belly. No bad thought in the world could ruin this moment.

* * *

"Damn." Three said. Obi-wan turned around just in time to see her trying to hide her baby bump under her robes. The months seemed to be flying by but for her they were going too slow. Pregnancy had a whole laundry list of aches and issues. Like when she saw him and Anakin eating Malorons and ended up vomiting in the sink. Apparently 'morning sickness' could strike at any time of day. Or night - but most of the time at night she was going to the bathroom to pee, not puke. Obi-Wan felt the bed shift every time she got up. No sleep at night meant they were both exhausted during the day. If anyone noticed her throwing up and her fatigue they might think she had some kind of illness and she'd end up under a senso-ray in the infirmary. And then their secret would be out. They still didn't have a plan - what they would do when the order found out.

"Maybe wear mine?" Obi-Wan offered. She tossed her belt and put on his cloak.

"It's perfect except I'm about a foot too short." She huffed before she shrugged it off. He watched her closely for a moment when she started to sniffle. She noticed his attention and wiped her face quickly. "Stop staring at me! What is your problem!?" She suddenly screamed at him and he tried not take her mood swing personally. He knew she didn't mean it.

"Do you need—

"I'm gonna throw up." She proclaimed before she hurried to the bathroom. Obi-Wan left her alone for a moment to check on Anakin's progress on getting ready. By the time he made it to living room Anakin was already reaching for the door.

"Hey can you help me with… Three." Obi-Wan had to stop himself from saying 'mother'. The thought of Shmi was still a sore spot for Anakin - sometimes Obi-Wan could hear him crying at night. Three had been a nice stand in but with the baby coming she barely spent anytime with him. He could sense Anakin's feelings of rejection and resentment. And Obi-Wan didn't want to force them to spend time together - especially when Three's emotions fluctuated wildly. A teenage boy was nearly as unpredictable.

"Does she need something?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan wasn't expected him to ask that.

"Yeah, just… if you see her out in the temple today just… smile or something." He said. He totally expected it when Anakin rolled his eyes and headed out. Obi-Wan didn't know what the hell he was doing. None of the holocrons covered this. He thought he just had to keep a cool head but when he tried to be pragmatic Three had accused him of not caring and it took him nearly two weeks to prove he did. He really did but everything he had been raised to believe said he had to reel it in. He wanted to tell everyone he passed in the hallway that his beautiful, genius healer, soul mate was having his child. His! He wanted to revel in how special that made him feel. Having pride in ones self was allowed. And if he really was special he should act like it.

Obi-Wan went back into the bedroom and found her spare robes. One of them was black and he knew the color hid extra weight very well so he cut the sleeves - apparently the only thing worse than her mood swings and vomiting was her heat spikes and sore back. She came out of the bathroom and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said as he helped her into the black cloak. He put the detached sleeves around her neck like a scarf and the overlaying fabric hid her belly completely.

"No I just feel like I'm being this huge bitch and you're… you're being perfect. As usual." She huffed as she gestured to the cloak.

"I'm not perfect." Obi-Wan said. "Just one man doing many things." He shrugged. She smirked.

"I love you."

"And I you." Obi-Wan said before he kissed her.

"Baby loves you too."

"I love our baby." Obi-Wan said before he kissed her stomach. "See you at noon. We could take a nap or I could rub your back while you dry heave."

"Yeah but how about I blow you instead?" Three asked. Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up and she giggled at his surprised expression.

"Well I'm not going to turn that down." He chuckled. This was the wildest swing he had seen her take. Last week she didn't even want him to hug her she felt so disgusted with herself. But it seemed the happy hormones were finally coming back. "I'm also not going to stop thinking about it until then."

"Good." She pecked him on the lips before she departed for her class.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan was on fire as Three palmed him through his pants. As they made out he realized it had been nearly five months since they had gone beyond handjobs and fingering. As she kissed a trail down his chest he was hard in an instant. He chuckled when she dipped her tongue into his navel. He ran his hands through her thick curls and down her back to grab her ample posterior. God, he missed putting his hands on her. All that dark skin - he whined when her plump lips on his cock momentarily distracted him. She paused and pulled back for a minute. She sat upright and made a face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked like she was going to be sick for a second. He tried not to laugh at himself - if she threw up on him he doubted it would ruin his mood he was so horny.

"Baby didn't like that." She said before she looked at his erection. She seemed a little dismayed that her taste for him had changed. Her desired to suck him despite her flipping stomach just made him hotter. He just pulled her back to his lips and devoured her mouth. She suddenly jumped away from him when he started taking her clothes off.

"What?"

"No… I… my body has changed so much - I don't want you to see it. I've got these ugly lines now and my nipples are—"

"Don't be ridiculous, love." Obi-Wan said. "Your body could never be ugly to me. I wanna touch your skin and run my tongue all over your sweet nipples. Come on, don't torture me by barring me…" he pleaded. She looked at him for a second before she stood up. She pushed her pants down but paused when she got to her top.

"Are you sure—"

"Yes, strip!" He demanded anxiously. She closed her eyes and shed the rest of her clothes. She could feel his eyes on her, trekking up her body and back down again. She crossed her arms over her breasts but he caught her wrists and held them open.

"Obi-Wan stop. Please." Three begged as she tried to hide herself from his sight.

"You stop. You're beautiful." He said. Obi-Wan ran his hands over her stomach first - it was the first skin to skin contact he had with her belly since she started showing and it was amazing. He could feel the baby's heart through the force. It was sleeping. He noticed the lines she was talking about. Just minor dark marks on the sides of the swell from where her skin stretched. Her belly was a perfect teardrop shape that bowed out the furthest near her belly button. Her breasts were bigger but not by a lot. He tried to remember if her nipples had been so dark before. He didn't care as he cupped her breasts - they definitely felt heavier. He caressed them gently when she whimpered. "Do they hurt?"

"A little. More like sore." Three said.

"What are you doing? Open your eyes and look at me." He demanded. She finally opened her eyes. "You look amazing."

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm harder than I've ever been." Obi-Wan confessed. Three snorted - he really was. She jumped when he slid his fingers over her clit.

It took them a few tries to get in a position that was comfortable for her. Three ended up on her side, propped up with pillows and he slid slowly in and out of her. It was kind of hard to lean down and kiss her - he didn't want to put weight on her stomach. But he didn't mind when he saw the smile that spread across her lips. She was moaning his name quietly and as usual he felt her cumming. The slate of everything that was bothering her about the pregnancy was wiped clean and she laid there dozing as he got off.

Afterwards he laid next to her, gently playing with her nipples. Until something came out of them. "OH!" He gasped and looked at the opaque fluid on his fingers. "You're leaking."

"That's normal." She assured him. "That's how I'll feed the baby… hmm…"

"What?"

"Might be further along than I thought. If I'm producing milk the baby might be coming soon." She sat up and grabbed a nearby book to look something up.

"What are we gonna tell people?"

"About what?"

"Well you can't just show up with a baby that looks like the both of us and claim you found it." Obi-Wan said.

"Why not? Aayla did."

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "When?" Three looked up like she was thinking.

"Wow that was two years ago already." Three said. "I doubt you want our child to suffer the same fate."

"What happened?"

"She just dropped him off in the nursery and never had any interaction with him again. The order doesn't refuse orphans and that's what she claimed he was. The nursing droid named him 'Sten'. I can't imagine doing **that**. This is **our** baby - it breaks my heart to think someone else might raise it."

"Aayla's people don't have emotional attachments - and neither should Jedi. But I feel the same way. Which is why I'm wondering what we're going to do."

"Stuff like this isn't allowed - I know." Three said as she looked down at her belly. "I don't care."

"What?"

"I won't let the council dictate how I live my life anymore. I am a healing prodigy - maybe even this child is part of who I am supposed to be."

"How can you be sure? I'm pretty certain our baby was an 'accident'."

"No." She turned to him and he was a little started by her serious expression. "No! No it wasn't. I saw this."

"A vision?"

" **Yes!** It was years ago during my trials." She put her hand on his to try an illustrate what she meant through the force. "I was faced with two versions of myself: A dark, self deprecating negative side and a light, altruistic version holding a baby. But before that I walked into a room and saw you holding a child and smiling. At first I thought I was being tested - I viewed the baby and our relationship as a **possession** and in order to gain knighthood I rejected those things to be what is believed to be a **real** Jedi. But now…" Obi-Wan opened his eyes when he sensed that she was crying. "This is what it really means."

* * *

Obi-Wan was called into a council session as soon as he landed at the temple. Several members seemed to be rather distressed over the appearance of Sith. Yoda couldn't see through the cloud of darkness and they rationalized that there must be a dark force masquerading as a Jedi within the temple. They questioned him about his duel with Darth Maul - the Zabrak never said a word about who his master was if he had one. It seemed the Supreme Councillor knew very little about it as well. They questioned several Masters to get their insights. Obi-Wan tried to keep a straight face when Van cast doubt on Three. Simply stating that he had witnessed her acting suspiciously.

"She influences the minds of our younglings." Van said.

"She's a teacher - just like you." Mace pointed out.

"And yet here I stand. Being questioned." He quipped. "She still has great impact over **your** _chosen one_." Obi-Wan hid his sneer behind his hand. Van still did not accept that Anakin had taken the title and that he was exceeded all expectations of the prophecy.

"Three's prophecy coincides with his. It's not surprising that they are still close. But… perhaps we should speak with her. Her health has been in decline lately." Rancasis said.

"A healer in bad health?" Plo Koon made a sound that may have been a laugh.

"Call her in." Obi-Wan shifted in his seat after his own suggestion. He was getting angry that they were questioning her but he knew he couldn't hide his emotions for long. Best to rule her out. The order went out and Three came into the room a few minutes later. They all seemed to notice how tired she looked despite the full color in her cheeks. Obi-Wan was happy to see that her black cloak was at least halfway hiding her weight gain.

"Master." She greeted Mace first before she glanced at the other members. "Council… is there something I can assist you with?"

"There is a disturbance in the force." Van answered for them as he crossed his arms. "Have you sensed anything awry with young Skywalker?"

"Yes." She answered and they all perked up. "He's nearly fourteen - everything is 'awry'. He's reaching all of his developmental milestones but because of his status he feels ostracized from the other padawans in his age group."

"Still close to him you are." Yoda said and smiled a little. No one noticed his sideways glance at Obi-Wan - even Obi-Wan.

"Our prophecies—"

"Yes, we're all aware of your connection through the life force." Plo Koon interrupted. "Have either of you had any specific visions of the future?"

"No. Master Kenobi has though." She confessed. They all looked at him and he seemed surprised.

"I have?" He asked.

"Anakin told me you talk in your sleep. Apparently, you never remember what you say." She said - gracefully covering her tracks on why she would know such a thing. "There's darkness… uncertainty. A rift forming within the—"

"Anything specific?" Van asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The gesture caught her by surprise and her knee-jerk reaction was to bat him away. She had been avoiding him at all costs since he unwanted advances towards her two years ago. Her quick movement revealed her sizable belly. Her hostile emotions splintering out on to the force - making everyone jump.

"Don't touch me!" She barked at him. His surprised expression told her right away that his brief contact with her had allowed him to sense what was growing inside her.

"Heretic." He said - almost too happy as the words came out his mouth. "You're pregnant!"

Obi-Wan felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs - he couldn't move, his heart thundered in his ears as the rest of council came to the realization. Three looked like she wanted to take Van's head clean off his shoulders for ousting her. Thankfully she didn't have her saber with her. There was no hiding it now that he pointed it out. The room was so quiet it was almost painful.

"Three…" Mace was the first to break the silence. He didn't sound angry or disappointed. His tone was how Obi-Wan sounded when she first told him. Blank, cresting on to elation and concern.

"Explain yourself!" Tiin said sternly.

"What's to explain? I'm having a baby." Three scoffed. Obi-Wan was not expecting her to take the offensive but it appeared that the reveal had come when she was in the down swing of anger.

"The rules of the order… do you plan to orphan this child to the nursery once it is born?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Would you?" Three answered his question with another question.

"Master Mundi is part of a dwindling race. Do not bring his children into this." Van started. "You are just a rule breaker grasping at straws to excuse your whoring ways."

"I am a **Master Consular**!" She practically screamed at him. Van was not expecting the outburst and took a step back. "I fufill the prophecy of the _Dark Healer_ \- I am in accordance with my destiny as the 'giver of life'! To it - I have **created** life. I carry life within me and I will not abandon it to sooth your discomfort." She turned to address the council. "I do not care what rules I broke to conceive this child or the rules I have yet to break by raising it as my own. I had a vision of this."

"When?" Mace asked before anyone could condemn her.

"During my trials. The life force spoke to me and assured me my path to enlightenment would be achieved by following my heart - what I **felt** was right, not just what I was **told** was right."

"This is unprecedented." Tiin commented as he quickly looked through the records that spoke of her prophecy.

"The rules are clear - excommunication." Van reminded them. Three seemed to calm down at his threat but she wasn't afraid. They all watched as she was awash in tranquility. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Cast me out if you must. But are you so sure of the ones that won't follow me?"

"What are you implying?" Plo Koon asked.

"You're all thinking it. I could hear from down the hall - you know how deeply connected I am to the younglings. Not just the ones attending my classes but the ones I care for in the nursery. The **chosen one** as well. Can you be so sure that they will stay if you disown me?"

"Is that a threat?" Rancisis asked.

"No." She answered simply. "An observation on the 'ties that bind'." The room went quiet again and once again it was Mace who spoke first.

"Who is the father?" He asked. Obi-Wan knew he had to know the answer already - he just wanted Three to confirm it. Obi-Wan knew Three hid very little from her master. He knew about their relationship but it had never harmed anyone so he let it slide. But he wasn't about to let his former padawan shoulder the burden alone. It was fleeting but Obi-Wan sensed that Mace might depart from the Jedi Order if they cast Three out.

"It doesn't matter." Three answered in an attempt to shut down the importance of it.

"Untrue that is." Yoda spoke up. He was quiet but she felt his thoughts through the force. Reassuring and oddly bemused at the current situation. She doubted this was the first time he had witnessed this in 800 years.

"Is he a Jedi?"

"Whom ever he is I will not allow his career to be interrupted by what ever your ruling will be." Three tried to skirt the issue again.

"Was it a Sith?" Van asked - far too eager to accuse her of being the darkness that was clouding the force. "If it was then the child must be terminated." The council seemed outraged by his readiness to destroy an innocent life.

"No! Enough of this." Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"Stop—"

"I'm the father." He confessed.

"Hypocrite." Van scoffed. "You sit on the council and yet you break cardinal rules like—"

"I don't care!" Obi-Wan interrupted. "I refuse to let you stand here and tear her down. We have created a wonderful thing. I won't let you cast doubt upon what is without contest the purest thing I have ever done with my life." He grabbed Three's hand and pulled her away from Van just incase he decided to take matters into his own hands. Obi-Wan met Three's gaze - he had never been more sure of anything as he stared into her eyes. "I stand with you. I will not abandon my own flesh and blood."

* * *

The Jedi Council didn't know what to do with the fledgling family. It wasn't completely new with the order - there were probably hundreds of kids out in the universe that had an absentee father who was a Jedi. There were probably more than a few orphans that didn't know the woman who birthed them was a knight. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about. Especially since Three hadn't gotten out of bed since the meeting three days ago. When she was awake she was crying and refusing to eat. He had bigger things on his mind than what the council was going to do to them.

"Think of the baby, darling. You'll both waste away is you don't eat." Obi-Wan tried to ply her with her favorite foods every hour. He tried saying Anakin really wanted them all to eat together. He even sent Anakin in a few times but the boy just ended up eating next to her and taking a nap.

"I've ruined everyones lives." She wailed. "The council is going to kick us out and give Anakin to someone else. My master will live the rest of his life in shame for raising a whore."

"You're not a whore - you've only ever had sex with **one** person in your entire life. Master Windu could never be disappointed in you—"

"How would you know?" Three growled. "Why aren't you angry? They are going to crucify us! How can they say this is wrong? I've never been more sure of anything. I remember when I learned I was pregnant - I was so happy and those feelings for my baby have never changed."

"Until now?" Obi-Wan asked a little worried.

"No." She said quietly. She wrapped her arms around her belly. "But I'm afraid." She confessed. "What if they make me give her up? What if she lives her whole life never knowing how much we love her."

"Her?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's a girl?"

"Oh…" She flushed a little. "That was not how I wanted to tell you."

"Doesn't matter. It's still wonderful news." Obi-Wan said as he hugged her. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. "How do you know—" She just took his hand and put it to her belly. After a while he could sense the gender - that hadn't been apparent before. And he had touched her stomach thousands of times.

"It started a few days ago. All of a sudden it was just there. That and—"

"Whoa!" Obi-Wan jerked back when he felt a nudge against his hand from under her skin. "What was that?"

"Your daughter, saying hello." Three said. Obi-Wan could feel her mood lifting as they focused on the baby. "Also known as a 'kick'."

"How often does it— she…" He corrected himself. "How often does **she** do that?"

"A few hours everyday. Mostly when I'm sitting around - walking usually rocks her to sleep." She watched Obi-Wan tentatively put his hand on her bump again. He felt the little nudge again and it swept across her stomach as the baby turned over.

"Three…"

"Three!" Mace didn't mean to bark at them as he came in the room but they both jumped and looked at him. Obi-Wan pulled his hand back and stood up to leave. "Sit down Kenobi - I need to talk to both of you." Obi-Wan sat next to Three on the bed and they both watched him as he tried to collect his words. "The order is not going to excommunicate you." They both sighed in relief. "You can thank Master Yoda for that - if nothing else he is endlessly curious about everything and he persuaded the others to give 'this' a chance."

"Do I get to keep my padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. And Three they'll also let you continued your regular duties but…" Three rolled her eyes - she knew there would be conditions and draw backs especially for her. "They're going to monitor you."

"No." She objected immediately. "Why?"

"This has never happened before." Mace began to explain. "The council doesn't know what to expect and since you're giving us the opportunity they want to record your journey." He tried to word it in a way that didn't sound like they would be watched all day, every day. "First things first - Three the other consulars want to examine you."

"She's a Master Consular" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Yeah, I can examine myself. I have been this whole time." Three said before she reached over and grabbed a journal from her nightstand. "I write it all down."

"That needs to be logged in the archives along with everything that's yet to happen." Mace said as he reached for the book. Three pulled away from him and he seemed shocked at her behavior. Obi-Wan had never seen her flinch away from her master.

"Not everything in here is about the baby. Not everything is for public consumption." Three explained. "A lot of it isn't scientific - I right down my feelings and thoughts too."

"They'll want to know that." Mace rationalized.

"My thoughts about Obi-Wan…" She added. Obi-Wan knew Mace was glaring at him so he avoided his gaze for the moment. "But I guess I can give them an edited version. And I guess if they want to 'gain knowledge' from my pregnancy who am I to deny it."


End file.
